One Last Time
by Slider no. 11
Summary: "...Until we meet again."
1. One-Fourth I

**One-Fourth**

**Chapter 1: One Divided By Four**

* * *

"Hey… Wake up…" A feminine voice, almost angelic in tone, urged

…

"Mmm… Huh? Eh?" Though all his eyes can see are fuzzy shapes and some colors, he could already see that there's something… _peculiar_ about his surroundings.

Apart from three figures clothed in white, grayish-black, and light green, respectively, the sky…

It was _blood_. _Freaking. Red!_ You know, the type of sky when there's some kind of apocalypse is going on?! Don't even get me started on what seemed to be decaying metal surrounding these four! Oh, and that huge building with an eye of some sort? *shiver* Creepy...

Er... *ehem*

His eyes finally adjusting to the certainly Hell-esque environment he was in, he first saw the girl who had the heavenly voice. She wore a white dress that had bluish lines run across it, along with detached sleeves akin to those of a kimono's.

What a weird choice of clothing…

"Awake already?" The person wearing a simple grayish-black hoodie asked

"Yeah, I'm awake. Who are you two… and the other one over there?"

"Hmph. I'm Zor. The girl you just spoke to is-"

"I'm Illias. Nice to meet you!" Illias cheerfully beamed

"Nice to meet you too, I'm… uh, Lan… Yeah, Lan. That's me." Lan replied with smile

"Right… And that girl over there napping-"

"I believe it's called meditating."

Appearing behind the unsuspecting teen, the mysterious girl tapped his shoulder, causing Zor's body to tense up a bit, but he was only phased a little by her sudden appearance.

"Napping, meditating… Bleh, as if there's any difference."

"Do you _want_ me to hit you again?"

"N-Now, now, Miss Deru and Mister Zor, no fighting please."

"Tch."

"Hmph."

"I see that you three are good friends."

Their bodies perking up from Lan's comment, the three slowly turned their heads at him, each showing an expression that just screams:

_Where the hell did you get that idea?!_

"…Is what I said, not true? I-I mean, you seem to get-"

"Let me stop you right there, my fellow hoodie-wearing pal. Me? Friends with this screwy chick and Ms. Happiness? Nobody is anybodies friend here. We were all unconscious here, but that's the only thing we have in common."

"I concur with the bumbling idiot. There's no way I'd be his… fre… frie… oh, you get the idea. I swear though, I'm gonna find and beat the stuffing out of whoever dumped me here in this wasteland with three people I don't know."

"Well then…" Finally standing up from his position, Lan began to offer some of his thoughts

"I don't know if any of you felt this sensation when you woke up but… Did any of you…?"

"…feel as if your name is not your actual name?" Lan and Illias articulated simultaneously

The two gazed at each other. Then the other two began doing the same. "Is… Is this what they call, um, amnesia?" Illias recalled. "It must be… No wonder I couldn't remember some stuff about me." "Deru, Zor, what do you two think?"

"S-Same here… I was so caught up with our situation that I didn't even notice."

"Weird… So, what do we do now? Find who did this and beat the crap out of him, just like the wannabe Zen Buddhist sug- Owowowowowow!"

"Yes, I think that would be the _best _(*crunch* "Ahahaaaah!") course for us to follow. Thank you for stating my suggestion, _Zor_."

"Damn, those heels are dangerous, woman! Haaaa~ It stings…"

The two witnesses couldn't help but laugh. Though they did just meet each other, they were getting along just like any other group of friends. Well, kinda.

"Wait, if we have amnesia, then we shouldn't know how to get around here, right?" Illias pondered

"W-Well, there's always exploration, y'know? Shall we get along our merry way out of here, you guys?" Lan quickly dismissed

Nodding at his idea, the party of four began traversing the land they were in. It was a very surreal and interesting trek, probably because of the looming crimson sky , rusting mounds of various electronics that were everywhere, and streams of unknown yellowish liquid. Or maybe it was the weird buildings. Or that huge mecha fighting a girl floating off the ground in a one-piece swimsuit (?) with a gunblade, another girl with an over-sized coat dual-wielding kataras, and another girl with an over-sized syringe.

Yeah… It was probably the last one.

The group, curious about said event taking place, hid behind a mound to take a closer look.

The floating girl looked awful. She was obviously tired and weakened. Scouting around within their fields of vision, they saw four women, bound and gagged by wires, in states even worse than that of gunblade girl.

"Celestial Severance!" The girl cried out

Dashing into the mech, the girl surprisingly slashed it so hard upwards that it went _flying. _Even more surprising is how she juggled it with five perfectly precise shots, locking it in place with some weird technique, and firing of a huge laser, and ending the flashy attack with an explosion.

However…

The dust subsiding, the mecha didn't even show any signs of damage. Not even a scratch.

The girl seeing this, she dropped to her knees, clearly exhausted from what she just did. The mech laughed as it slowly floated over to the girl as the other two came to her aid.

What was that thing?

The party was baffled. It wasn't hurt by probably the most crazy powerful skill they just saw. They were all itching to go there and help the poor girl and her companions, the feeling intensifying as the mecha inched closer. However, they knew better than suddenly charging in against an opponent like that, choosing to instead watch helplessy as they witness the probable deaths of three girls, much to their utter chagrin.

His halberd was ready. It was ready to strike those three poor souls down.

"Compa, IF, cover your eyes!"

"Crap, close 'em! Shield your eyes!" Zor shouted

Even with their eyes closed, they felt. _Felt, _the light's intensity. They would've been blind if they didn't hear the girl's warning.

Opening their eyes once again, they saw the mech clutching his face and screaming that generic phrase when someone goes blind. It was amusing.

"Heh, looks like someone didn't get the message. Giant mech zero, sexy swimsuit girl one." Zor smugly announced

"Too bad for you then, the girl isn't wearing her swimsuit anymore… And she passed out." Lan noted

"At least Mister Robot is blind now, right?"

"…Damn, think again. Look!"

It seemed that the mech has regained its vision and is once again raring to finish off the three girls.

"What now? Wai- I-Illias! Don't! It's a death wish! Guys, follow her!" Lan insisted

"Hey, you! Don't you hurt them!" Illias boldly declared as she went in between the mech and the girls

"Wha- Miss, are you crazy?!"

"Iffy…"

"Oho?! What a brave little girl! Too bad, unless you're more powerful than these weaklings, I'll kill you all anyway!" The mech shouted

"Just try!" Illias uncharacteristically shouted

"Ahahahaha! That's the spirit!" The mecha mocked Illias as it readied another strike

"You two, stop. Let her be..."

"Zor, what the hell are you...?!"

"Deru, check Illias out..."

Something was amiss. The once blue eyes and lines of Illias' outfit were starting to glow a bright cyan color, somewhat complementing the environment's own color.  
Everyone in the vicinity sans the mech noticed and was fixated on the girl's glowing aura.

"Prepare to die!"

**"Spectral Mirror... **_**Celestial Severance!**_**"**


	2. One-Fourth II

**Chapter 2: Double the Team Size, Double the Plot-Advancement?**

* * *

"**Spectral Mirror**_**… Celestial Severance!**_"

As soon as Illias uttered those words, she suddenly took the form of the mech's previous opponent (albeit transparent and cyan, giving a ghostly feel to it), much to the shock of her onlookers. And as if that wasn't enough though, Illias intercepted the mech's attack and much like the name of the technique she just executed, began to perfectly mirror the attack of the girl she copied.

"Take this!"

"Gwahhhhhh!" The mech cried out as it was consumed by Illias' laser

Following a resounding explosion and a pretty sweet crashing sound, Illias, visibly drained from what she had done, reverted to her original form and promptly passed out.

I guess seamlessly copying someone you just saw is pretty taxing, huh?

Anyways, Lan rushed towards Illias' side, and just as he picked the unconscious girl up and returned to his companions, a horrifying scream from the distance broke the otherwise celebratory mood our heroes and heroines were in.

"R-Running time, I guess?"

Behind some mounds, a few meters away from the group's battle with the mech…

"Hot baloney… He's lost all his memories **and **he's four people now?"

"…"

"Looks like I'm gonna have four times the slicing in two to do. Heheheheh..." A mysterious girl cackled

* * *

"Ugh… G-Good morning."

"You're finally awake!"

"What a relief! You were asleep for so long that we were all getting really worried."

"I see that you're now up, Nepgear. Are you alright?"

"I think I'm fine… Um, who are those behind you, Histoire?"

"They were the ones that helped you, IF, and Compa escape from CFW Judge at the Gamindustri Graveyard. I'm nothing short of grateful for what they did."

"I-I see …So, that means what I did with the Sharecite… was pointless…?" Nepgear said as a sullen expression came to her face. "I was… *sob* useless again, wasn't I?"

"No, you weren't." Lan replied, placing his hand on Nepgear's shoulder

"H-Huh? *sob*"

"If it weren't for you using that skill of yours for Illias over there to copy and at least buying us some time to get there with that blinding light, we all wouldn't be here now, so stop crying. It won't solve anything. You're also prettier when tears aren't flowing down your face.

"E-Eh?! You think I pr-pretty?" A flustered Nepgear stuttered

"I see that my method was effective in getting you out of your funk." Lan chuckled

"*ehem* If I may?" Histoire interrupted

"Oh right, my bad." Lan apologized as he went back to his group

"Nepgear, if I can ask, can you tell us what happened three years ago?"

"…Eh? Oh, of course."

Nepgear then began to detail on how she and the other CPUs were singlehandedly beaten by CFW Magic. The rest were unsurprisingly shocked. Curious of what transpired over the three years she was imprisoned, Nepgear asked Histoire, who in turn, did just that. It was Lan's group and Nepgear's turn to get surprised, learning that piracy has run rampantly across Gamindustri, spearheaded by Afoire's Syndicate of International Crime with their goal of reviving the Deity of Sin.

"So in a sense, an apocalypse is due?" Deru deduced

"Yes, for the Deity of Sin's only purpose is to lay waste to the world, including ASIC."

"Talk about being ungrateful. If I was a doom brining abomination that was revived by a shady organization, I'd give them raises and spare them from the destruction." Zor voiced out

"Can we stop them?" Illias questioned

"We can."

"How, Histoire?" Nepgear asked

"You, Nepgear, and the other CPUs younger sisters ; your fellow CPU Candidates."

"'Cause only CPUs and CPU Candidates can collect Shares, right?" Compa thought out loud

"But, isn't that too slow? With the majority of the people putting faith into ASIC…"

"If that's the case, we could request the Mascots of each nation to assist us."

"Mascots? Like the clown from that one resto- Oww! What did I tell you about those damned heels, woman?!" Zor cried out

"…Just shut up. Please continue, Ms. Histoire." Deru calmly suggested

"Ah, yes. Anyway, the Mascots are typically passive and watch over their respective nations, but should the time come that evil will arise, they will work with the CPUs to eliminate threats."

"Sounds fair enough. Where can we find them?" Lan inquired

"Y-You're willing to help us?" Nepgear noted

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to help a beautiful girl such as yourself?" Lan said with a wink

"Th-There you go again! Y-You're just teasing me, aren't you?" Nepgear accused Lan

"Maaaaaaaybe… You **are** quite fun to tease." Lan chuckled once more

"If I may interrupt this flirting, but I do not know where the exact location of Planeptune's Mascot. I advise that you all gather Shares in the meantime." Histoire interjected

"That's a great idea. It may as well function as Gear's rehabilitation. She hasn't moved and fought for three years, after all." IF proposed

"Very well. Allow me to give you this, Nepgear."

"Huh? What is this?"

"This is the N-Gear. It has various functions that may prove invaluable to you."

"I see. Thank you, Histoire." Nepgear said whilst smiling

"Good luck on your quests." Histoire addressed to the heroes and heroines

* * *

After teaching Nepgear and Lan's group the basics of the Guild, they decided to do the only quest submitted at the time, the extermination of Dogoos in Virtua Forest.

"So, we need to kill these… dog-slime monsters?" Zor groaned

"But they're so cute…" Illias, obviously torn by the cute Dogoos, said

"It's what the quest dictates. We have to." Deru said

*cue obviously non-violent Dogoo extermination*

"They're… kinda pathetic." Zor remorsefully said as he stepped on a Dogoo

"Nraaah!"

"Ah! That one is getting away!" Compa pointed out

"Come over here!" IF exclaimed

After a very grueling chasing sequence, our heroes and heroines have finally cornered the sneaky Dogoo. Although visibly shaken at first, it began to call in a _huge _horde of its species, which then all combined into this one _huuuuuuge_ Dogoo that, despite its size, tried to ram Nepgear at lightning fast speed.

"Ahhhh!" Nepgear screamed as she braced for impact

It didn't came however, for Nepgear's Beam Saber, or rather, its blade, suddenly elongated and bent in ways it shouldn't, slicing and defeating the Huge Dogoo.

Everyone's face there was utterly priceless at the sight of this miraculous and crazy event.

"W-Wait? Wh-What?! How was that…?!" A very confused Nepgear tried to articulate as she tries to take in the new shape of her weapon

She noticed that everyone was looking at something. Turning her head, she saw Lan with his hand stretched out and his usually black eyes now colored deep purple. He was somewhat in a trance up until his eyes reverted back to being black, to which when Nepgear's Beam Saber also returned into its original state.

"You alright, Lan?" Nepgear asked the dazed boy

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, wow. To suddenly have knowledge of powers you have... Is this what you also felt, Illias?"

"Uh-huh. What's your power then?"

"I can now manipulate, conjure, and alter the properties of plasmas. Pretty cool, huh? I can even do this." Lan happily exclaimed as he melded a rose out of purple plasma.

"Amazing..." Illias commented

"Yeah… It's like I've used this power before. Hm… Come over here, Illias."

"What fo- E-Eh? Wh-What?"

"…There. I always thought a rose in your hair would be nice." Lan cheerfully noted

"O-Oh, thank you then." A slightly red-faced Illias replied with a smile

"Man, first Nepgear, now Illias? I wouldn't be surprised if Lan began to woo every female in Gamindustri." Zor offhandedly commented

"He's pretty nice and sweet, of course girls would at least be attracted to him." Deru replied

"…"

"What's with the blank stare?"

"Don't tell me Lan's charms have affected you too?"

"…He's not my type."

"Then what **is** your type of guy?"

"Wait, there's an apocalypse looming in the horizon! This subject is the least of our worries!"

Returning to the Planeptune Basilicom, our heroes and heroines were greeted by Histoire. "Ah, what wonderful timing. I have learned that the Planeptune Mascot is located and hibernating at the depths of Virtua Forest."

"Whaaaaaat?! Where we were just a few moments ago?! Come on!" A frustrated Zor lashed out

"Calm down, Zor. You want another hole in your foot, perhaps?" Deru sternly warned the angry Zor

"I-I mean… Where to, again?"


	3. One-Fourth III

**Chapter 3: Parallel Past, Presented**

* * *

_Not that long ago, in a land far, far away… In a place like where we were, yet so vastly different. A parallel dimension in which lies Varioindustri, an alternate Gamindustri where things are a bit different._

…_In more ways than one._

"_He isn't here yet?" A boy in a black and purple hoodie, who just came from a small errand, asked his three companions_

"_That slow Syn should hurry up, I've been dying to taste Enn's cooking, especially after last time. Am I right, Aes?" A girl wearing a green and white business uniform grumbled as she glared at the boy_

"_And what's that supposed to mean, Fir? I don't recall anyone praising your cooking as well." The smirking Aes retorted_

"_Well, I thought that the guy whose name is pronounced like "Ace" should have at least good cooking skills." Fir fired back_

"_And I thought I could down you with just one retort. Looks like I need more experience in snarking." Aes said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head_

"_You improved, though. Keep it up." Fir chuckled, giving Aes a thumbs-up_

"_Why, thank you." Aes giggled_

_*ding dong!*_

"_Oh Artius, if you may. I'm still preparing." Enn politely asked the boy in a blue military general-esque outfit_

"_But of course, Lady Enn." Artius replied dutifully_

"_To think that the so-called "Sovereign Vassal" was once just a mere brat..." Fir grinned_

"_Well, he did say that, quote, 'Since you saved my life, I'm willing to serve you, the CPUs of Varioindustri, with my utmost capabilities up until I die!'. And… serve us with utmost capabilities he did." Aes smiled_

"_Yo, yo, yo! Syn's in the Basilicom! Planeptune Basilicom, to be exact." Syn exclaimed_

"_Ah, if it isn't my one and only rival! You remember our little duel today, right?" Aes excitedly declared_

"_Why would I ever forget our duels?! Access…! __**Black Core!**__"_

"_That's the spirit! Access…! __**Purple Core!**__"_

_Just as the two were about to clash ("Aeeeeeeeeeees!" "Syyyyyyyyyyyyyn!") however, Enn and Fir, as White Core and Green Core, respectively, went in front of the hot-blooded males to stop their otherwise destructive duel._

"_Aes, as a fellow CPU, I'm disappointed of your behavior. As your girlfriend, I'm saddened. We are all here to eat and have a merry time, yet… you pick a little duel over eating your own girlfriend's cooking?" A slightly teary eyed Enn sobbed_

"_Ah, e-eh… P-Please forgive me, Enn! I-I'm sorry I went a bit overboard!" Aes dramatically begged_

"_Hmph. I have no boyfriend."_

"_ACK! H… Heart… attack…" Aes trailed off as he collapsed_

"_Uwah! A-Aes?! Are you oka- *Mmmph!*" Enn tried to cry out, only to be cut off by a kiss fom Aes_

"_Heheh, do you still believe I value fights more than the girl I love?" Aes laughed_

"_Don't go scaring me like that… You were the one that nearly gave me a heart attack."_

"_No fair! How come Aes gets a lovey-dovey scene with Enn while I get beaten up by the Super Sadist?! GAH!"_

"_Silence, stupid Syn. There's a lot more where that came from." Fir sternly declared_

"_Nooooooooooo!"_

_Amidst the crazy shenanigans that were happening around him, the Sovereign Vassal simply watched his masters and mistresses, smiling at the situations they were in now. Aes and Enn were sweetly making up, while Fir was hilariously punishing the poor Syn. How he wished it was always like this, fun and peaceful. Fun and peaceful…_

"_Attention! An unknown entity has entered Planeptune! Threat level: __**Ragnarok!**__"_

"_I repeat! Threat level: __**Ragnarok!**__"_

"_Everyone evac- *static*"_

"…"

"_Hello, hello? Is this on? Oh, it is. Silly me. *giggle*"_

"_Anyways… Attention, CPUs currently on the Planeptune Basilicom. I know you're all there, I can easily taste your souls from here, yum yum! If you don't want the nations of this world to be filled with the corpses of innocent civilians, I suggest that you skedaddle your way into the city square and let me eat, I mean, kill you, 'kay? Hope no one is absent later!"_

* * *

"This is definitely a place for something like a Mascot would hibernate in…" Deru, noting the peculiar environment they were in

Apparently, deep inside the lush Virtua Forest was a submerged area that somewhat resembled a swamp, the only key difference being the interconnected circular steel platforms they were now in, granting our heroes and heroines a clear view of the numerous monster species that have made home here.

Speaking of monsters…

*strange buzzing sound*

"On guard, everyone!"

"W-What's wrong, IF?" Nepgear asked

"Look!" Compa, pointing at a perfectly normal Tulip mon-

***ZRAHHHHH!***

"What in the holy name of Cheesus?!" A startled Zor said

"What the- Damned tentacles!"

"M-Miss Deru!"

The once humble Tulip grew, now ominously colored black, its face now demonic, and with its new tentacle-like appendages, decided to bind the unsuspecting Deru. That was quite the transformation.

"Tch…! Everyone, take it down before it calls and turns other monsters viral!" IF commanded

"T-Too late, Iffy! It has turned a few dozen other Tulips viral!"

"What?! …Change of plans! Lan and Illias, use your strongest area-of-effect skills and fight the survivors. Compa, help me clear out the non-viral monsters. Gear, after Lan and Illias let loose, go straight for Deru. Zor, stay put."

"Fine…" Zor grumbled

"Alright then, let's go, Illias! **Stellar Flare!**" Lan screamed as he tossed his arms forward and sent out a wave of intense plasma

"Y-Yes! **Fragmented Reflection… M.P.B.L.!**" Illias shouted as she materialized a gunblade and fired off a powerful beam

The energy attacks (explosively) taking out quite a chunk of the opposing force's units, the two signaled Planeptune's CPU Candidate to go in. Nodding, Nepgear began to hastily maneuver towards the Viral Tulip taking Deru hostage, only for other Virals to block her way.

"Out of the way! **Mirage Dance!**"

Utilizing her special sword technique, Nepgear began to gracefully execute slashes on the enemy Virals, staying true to the skill's name, before ending it with an explosive final slash, defeating the enemies.

…Which would've happened, if it weren't for that one dangerously genre savvy Viral Tulip that tripped her, allowing her to be captured alongside Deru.

"No… I-It's happening again! M-My own carelessness… Th-There's no more hope in this situation!" Nepgear nervously stuttered

"Nepgear, calm down! It was just a little mis-"

"Can't you see?! We're both captured, the Virals are starting to overwhelm the others, and…!"

"_I see now… The way she's being restrained now is like how she was trapped in the Gamindustri Graveyard, as IF and Compa said. I'd be an emotional wreck too if I was tied up for three damned years and got tied up just after."_

"I need a Deus Ex Machina rig- Eeeek!" Deru tried to mumble, only to be stopped by a random tentacle-vine touching… I think you know what I mean

"You… You're going to regret that…" An emotionless Deru declared, her eyes glowing bright, neon green

"**Telam Orin Tesle… Spirit of Steel, Ogun! Slice this perverted bastard and his friends!**"

"**Understood, Milady!"**

And as if the metal of the platform they were in suddenly bent to Deru's will, a man of steel wielding an intricate sword suddenly emerged from the platforms, and using said sword, cut down the rest of the Virals, including the one that captured both Deru and Nepgear, releasing them from the now-defeated Viral Tulip's grasp.

"Crap, we're falling!"

Luckily for the two, IF and Zor were able to speedily catch them, preventing them a death by fall damage.

"Oof… Ah, Compa's right… You _are_ heavier than you look, Gear…" IF chuckled

"…Yeah, I guess." Nepgear replied weakly

"You alright, Ge-Ge?" Compa said in a worried tone

"I-I'm fine, no need to worry…"

"Well, I guess all's well that ends well." Zor triumphantly stated

"Yeah, I guess… **If you decided to put me down already!**" Deru furiously voiced out

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"...Miss Deru, where did the metal man go?" A curious Illias asked

"Ah, he's gone back to being just metal. I can summon him again if you want." Deru said with a hint of pride in her voice

"So your power is summoning a giant man from metal? What if there weren't any metal?" Zor pointed out

"It's not just metal. It just happened that Ogun had an easy incantation. If I wanted to I can summon Varuna, the Celestial Sea or maybe even Aeolus, the God of Wind himself, but their incantations are tongue twisters. The stronger the summon, the harder their incantation."

"I see, interesting. Now, let's get a move on. That Mascot ain't gonna find itself." Lan dismissed


	4. One-Fourth IV

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Subconscious Encounter!**

* * *

"Where the hell is that damned Mascot, anyway? What does it look like?" An irritated Deru voiced out

"Histoire didn't really give a description... Huh?" IF trailed off, noticing something peculiar in the distance

Instructing the group to take a closer look, they saw someone in a mouse-themed hoodie smashing what seemed to be a purple disc. Noticing the group's presence, the person turned to them with an irritated look in her face.

"The hell are you all staring at? I'm kinda busy here."

"Mind telling us what you're smashing?" IF asked

"…Thing's apparently called a Mascot, something that us ASIC has deem- Hey, what's with all the weapons?!"

"One, we need that Mascot. Two, you're ASIC scum. And finally, because we can." Zor said in quite the cool tone

"…Was that line cool?"

"*sigh* Please ignore what he just said and step away from the disc, or else." Deru threatened

Hearing that line, the ASIC member began to cackle evilly. "Eh? 'Or else'? Don't make me laugh. You're talking to Linda here, a mighty member of ASIC's front-line infantry! Know your places!" As a reaction to Linda's statement, the group began to mumble amongst themselves. "Heh, planning something are we? Understandable, know that you all know of my posi-"

"…Eh, she's just an underling?"

"Huh? What the hell are yo-" Linda tried to speak

"Just a simple mook then?"

"She'll be easy to defeat, right?"

"Heck, I even wonder if she's worth our time."

"**Shut the hell up!**" Linda, furious over the group's mumbling, bellowed as she struck the platform with her steel pipe, rattling the whole structure. "Arrogant brats! ASIC has almost eighty-percent… **Eighty-damned-percent** of Gamindustri's world share! Do you all even know how much power I have now?!"

"Oh, is the little Underling pissed? Ever heard of the phrase, 'Sticks and stones may break my bon- GACK?!"

Before Zor could finish the well-known idiom, Linda suddenly closed the distance between her and the group and horizontally swung her steel pipe towards Zor, hitting his right forearm with such force that he was sent meters away while also causing a very audible and sharp "crack" to be heard. Dispersing, our hero and heroines tried to ready themselves for combat, but alas, the wickedly fast Linda managed to hit and take down most of the group.

"N… No way… This power… GAH!" IF screamed in pain as she was struck once more

"Heh, ever heard of the phrase, 'All bark but no bite'?" Linda retorted as she walked back to the Mascot

"…St-Stop! I-I… won't let you destroy that Mascot!"

"Eeeeh? The purple broad is still standing?" Linda with a smug expression

"S… Step away, right n-" Nepgear tried to finish, only for Linda to almost seemingly flash step in front of her. "You should've stayed down." Punching Nepgear in the gut, Linda followed up with a left and right hook to her face, ending it with a roundhouse kick that knocked the CPU Candidate down… Apparently, for good.

* * *

_"Where… is this?" Nepgear said as she floated in a black abyss, infinitely stretching towards all directions…_

"_We're in your subconscious, Nep Jr."_

"_N-Neptune?! What… How?!"_

"_New powers as the plot demands. Never underestimate your sister's position as the ex-main heroine!_

"_R-Right… So, why are you here, Neptune? I-I've failed my friends, and g-got us all *sob* beaten up…" A teary-eyed Nepgear began to cry_

"_Whoa, whoa, stop the waterworks, li'l sis! I'm here so you can fix that!" Neptune exclaimed_

"_E-Eh? H… How?"_

"_Take my hand. Simple, isn't it?" Neptune said as she stretched her hand outwards_

"_Are you like, going to give me a portion of your power?"_

"_Yup. A power transfer to trigger your super awesome transformation!"_

"_My HDD? B-But…"_

"…_Are you scared of using it?"_

"_How did you…?!"_

"_I'm your older sister. I can easily tell." Neptune said as she gave Nepgear a cheery smile. "Trust me and accept some of my power, so you can protect your friends."_

"_Neptune…" Nepgear said as she reached out toward her sister_

"_That's right… Let me in…" Neptune whispered to herself, grinning ominously while at it_

* * *

"I… trust… y… ou…" Nepgear groaned as a white pillar of light enveloped her

Catching the attention of her fallen friends and that of Linda, they gaped in awe (shock for the latter) as Nepgear emerged from the pillar, now in her CPU form: Purple Sister. Watching this all play out, the ASIC underling felt a shiver up her spine as the CPU Candidate began to stare at her. She already knew that she was in major trouble.

"A… C-CPU?! That's it, I'm outta he- Eh?! A-A very stretchy arm?!"

"**You… You're not going anywhere, bitch."** Zor, now with negatively-colored eyes, growled

"Let go of me! Let go, let go, let go!" Linda frantically begged

"You wish… Nepgear, fire away!" Zor instructed

"**Go, Multiple Particle Beam Launcher!"**

"Ah, I expect that the mission was a success?"

"It was, however… we've come to know that ASIC has knowledge of the Mascots." IF reported

"Miss Underling even went to Lastation ahead of us!"

"Curse that Underling! Sidestepping the M.P.B.L., and taking advantage of me losing my focus to escape!" Zor cried out

"Quite the slippery character, eh? Anyway, we must make haste and find Lastation's Mascot immediately." Histoire suggested

"Alright, and this time I'm not letting Underling get the best of me." Nepgear affirmed

"Excited aren't we? I like an energetic Nepgear better than a sulking one." Lan teasingly grinned

"Li-Li-Li-Like?!" Both Nepgear and Illias dramatically stuttered

"There goes Lan again… Huh? What's with the long face, Zor?"

"Since no one asked what my power was, I wasn't able to explain it…" Zor said in a depressed tone

"…h…t i… …t …he…"

"Eh? Come again, Deru?"

"…Wh-What is it, then?"

"Ah! So wonderful of you to ask!" Zor cheerfully exclaimed

"God, why the hell do I even care…?" Deru whispered to herself

"I seem to have an advanced form of shapeshifting, my dear Deru. Unlike more traditional forms of this power, I can generally alter any part of my body separately and into anything I can think! From simple elongations and enlargements to turning into eldritch abominations, I can do it!"

"You done?"

"Yes, I'm happy now."

"…Hey, can you turn into parrot?"

"So, this is Lastation. There are peculiar machines in every corner…" Illias noted

"Machines! Squawk!"

"…Ugh, just turn back. You're not a convincing parrot."

"It's very hard to imitate you know?" Zor scoffed

"Ah, all these machines… All the things I could possibly tinker with!" Nepgear said in a very, very, very enthusiastic tone as she darted from store to store

"Tech-lover, huh? Nepgear is such an amusing girl." Lan laughed

"We are on a mission, you know? Gear, stop window shopping and walk with the group."

"Eh? F-Fine…"

"Don't worry, I can accompany you later on after this, if you want." Lan assured

"Really?! Thank y- Wait… A-Accompany? J-Just us two?!"

"I-I wanna join t-too! I-I'm kinda interested…" Illias chimed in

**Gear-o'-Vision:**

_Illias: Eeeeh? You planned to go with him? Too bad! I'm coming along as well! *noblewoman laugh*_

"Oh alright, us three then!"

"*sigh* None of these guys take the mission seriously."

"There, there Iffy. Oh, look! The Lastation Guild! Maybe we can ask about the Mascot there."

"It's a start. Might as well inquire for some quests and acquire Shares, too."

"Ditto for quest inquiring. Intel gathering is _booooring_." Zor moaned

"Seconded, how about you, Nepgear?" Lan asked

"Ah, sure."

* * *

Zor didn't believe it was possible. Just as they walked towards the counter to accept some quests, he saw… _her._ A young maiden, whom in his eyes, was _perfect. _Those red, piercing eyes. Those pigtails. That aura she was emanating. It was his pubescent dream come true. Zor rushed towards her and did what he knew-, no, he did what was absolutely, positively right!

"Excuse me, Miss."

"Huh, what do you want?" The girl said in a cold tone

"_Icy… Just how I like it… Makes my plan all the more effective…_" Zor deviously schemed

Suddenly grabbing the girl's hand ("W-Wait?! What?!"), Zor knelt down on one knee and promptly executed the last part of his plan.

"Please go out with me, Miss!"

"Young ones these days…" The NPC lady at the counter murmured

"Huh?! Are you crazy?! W-We only have met!"

"But! Based on your beauty alone, I can already see that we are meant to b- GAH!" Zor tried to finish, only to be knocked a few meters away

"**Plasma Bat! Homerun!"**

"What the hell, Lan?! Can't you see th-"

"We're sorry about his behavior, please forgive him." Both Lan and Nepgear apologized

"I'm being ignored?!"

"Anyways, I'm Lan, and the impossibly adorable girl beside me is Nepgear, nice to meet you."

"I-Impossibly adorable?"

"Nepgear and Lan, huh? Nice to meet you two, I'm Uni."

"Are you also here to ask for some quests, Uni?" Nepgear asked

"Yep, so I can get some training done. After all I need to…"

"You need to what?" Zor unexpectedly chimed in

"Lay off, sicko! I didn't say anything!" Uni angrily lashed out, hitting Zor with a kick. "How about you two? What's your reasons?"

"To help the CPUs regain Shares, that why. Right, Nepgear?"

"Yeah, and to help Lastation too!"

"You two sure are close, are you both dating or something?"

"D-D-Dating?! No, th-that's not…!"

"Just kidding. You _are_ adorable." Uni chuckled

"Ain't I right?"

"N-No fair! I'm being double-teamed!"

"Hey! Are you three going to take some quests or what?!" The NPC lady snapped

"Oh, how about we three do a quest together? I always go solo, so this can be a nice change of pace." Uni suggested

"Why not? Doing things with friends are more fun!" Lan exclaimed

"I don't seem to exist…" Zor sulked


	5. One-Fourth V

**Chapter 5: Internal Intervention**

* * *

Finally picking out and accepting a quest from the NPC lady, the three... and Zor ("Wait, why am I mentioned separately?!" "Um, Lan? Why is the weirdo suddenly screaming?" "Let him be, Uni. Let him be.") decided to meet up with the others. After Uni thoroughly introduced herself to everyone and vice versa, the group went off to the nearby resort the quest dictated them to go to: Rebeat Resort.

Arriving there, our heroes and heroines were oblivious to the fact that they were being observed by a certain someone that just escaped from their clutches a while ago…

"These meddling little shits. As if my job could get any harder…" Linda groaned. "The CPU broad is the real problem here, though. How can I…"

Unsurprisingly for a party of six, after only few minutes of monster hunting, they have already cleared most the area.

"Not bad, especially considering my first impressions on you guys. But…"

***BANG!***

"…You all aren't exactly anywhere near my level." Uni smugly boasted as she shot a Frog-in-a-box that tried to sneak attack her

"Your level? If this were to be an RPG, I wouldn't be surprised if all of us were a higher level than you." Deru scornfully mocked Uni

"Huh? Is having pride on your combat skill wrong?" Uni defended herself

"Yeah, what's with the animosity?" Zor inquired

"…I-It's none of your business." Deru said, turning her head away while letting out a 'hmph' in the process

Realizing that most of the group was focused on Deru, Linda quickly capitalized on it and using her trademark speed, sprinted towards IF and Compa with the intent of taking them hostage, only for her to get shot in the leg by the sharp-eyed Uni.

"Argh! H… How the hell did you notice me?!"

"We're in an open area, stupid. It pays to always invest ten-percent of your senses to your surroundings." Uni once again boasted

"Looks like the little ASIC underling has returned! I've got a bone to pick with you, if you catch my drift." Zor menacingly threatened Linda as he cracked his fists

"ASIC? Step aside, weirdo. I'll hand-"

"_We'll_ all be handling this low-class peon." Deru interjected

"Not before I do. Access!"

Much to everyone's surprise, Uni used HDD to transform just like Nepgear, revealing that she's a CPU Candidate. Using her now _humongous _rifle, she began to seemingly charge up an attack. **"EX Multi Buster, fire!" **Uni exclaimed as a blue beam fired off from her weapon.

Slippery as always, Linda managed to dodge by the skin of teeth, the beam only grazing her left forearm.

"I'm not letting you escape this time! Third Gea- I mean, **Giga Hammer!**" Enlarging his right fist, Zor slammed the area in front of the ASIC minion, startling her and cutting off her escape. "Go my beloved! Hit her with all your might!"

"Neither am I your beloved nor did I need your help! **Paralysis Shot!**" The bullet hitting her right shoulder, Linda's body went stiff, true to the nature of Uni's attack.

"W… What a cheap skill…" The ASIC lackey moaned. "Say your prayers, scum. Limiter off… **XMB: Empress!**"

"Uni, stop! **M.P.B.L.!**" Transformed, Nepgear flew in between Linda and Uni, countering the latter's beam attack with her own. "N-Nepgear?! What the hell do you… think you're doing…" Uni trailed off

"She may be an enemy, but Uni… Killing is wrong!" Nepgear reasoned

"Wait, y-you're… a CPU Candidate…?"

"Yes. I was so glad when I saw you transform, Uni. Now, please stop and join us to rescue our sis-"

Cranking up the power of her attack, an enraged Uni shouted, "Where is my sister?! Why are **YOU** here instead of her?!" "Oh… U-Uni, please understand..."

"SHUT UP! Noire didn't let me go along that faithful day three years ago… However, if _**I **_were there, _**I**_ could've saved them! If _**I **_were there, _**I**_ could've done what _**YOU **_failed to do!"

"U-Uni… I'm terribly sorry… But please, I'm doing my best now… Stop your attack!"

"Screw it! I might as well blow you up with that ASIC flunky!"

"_My, my… Looks like my Nep Jr. needs a little power up from yours truly. Good thing I have my trusty default buffing spell!" Neptune (?) exclaimed_

"_Come on, lil' sis! __**Do Your Worst!**_"

It was at that moment that Lan, Deru, Zor, and Illias were suddenly brought to their knees, shaking and seemingly spooked. A twisted and evil, yet for some reason, an also painfully familiar feeling made itself known to them.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" A worried IF asked

"This is bad…" Lan muttered. "Illias, Deru, Zor… We need to help Uni!"

Back in the beam struggle, Uni noticed that Nepgear's eyes has somewhat gone… dull and empty. Coupled with a blank stare that could stretch a thousand yards, Uni felt that something particularly bad was about to happen...

"_**Omni Particle Beam Launcher… Erase her from existence."**_

Nepgear's beam attack now going from a white coloration to a very deep purple and its width drastically growing, it began to easily overpower Uni's. Though shocked at first, the Lastation CPU Candidate quickly dodged sideways, only to find her co-CPU Candidate dropping her attack to fly head on into her.

"Where did this power and aggressiveness come from?!" Being the ranged character that she is, Uni understood the only possible outcome this would turn into if she didn't do something abo-

"**Cylmaith Ralun Iangte Eas Orndag… Moon Eater, Bakunawa! Lunar Crash!"**

Looking back, Uni saw this towering serpentine dragon rising from the waters. While its size alone was impressive, its entrance impossible (They were in a resort, god damn it!), and its deep blue coloration and its two pairs ash grey wings magnificent, the thing she noticed the most was what seemed to be the giant sphere in the back of its mouth as it opened its jaws wide.

"D-Don't tell me…?!" Much to Uni's horror, the dragon fired off the giant sphere of what seemed to be rock straight at her. With said boulder the size of one of the platforms in the resort, Uni knew she wasn't fast enough to escape from its trajectory. Fortunately for her, she got whisked away by a certain quartet in a flying purple platform.

"Oh good, we made it. Sorry about the whole mini-moon near-miss." Lan calmly stated as he held Uni in a bridal carry

"Wh-What the heck?! Were you _trying_ to kill me?!" Uni accused Deru as she was put down by Lan

"It was just a tiny… miscalculation. Besides, it wasn't for you anyway." Deru explained whilst she pointed at Uni's previous position

Off in the distance was the "mini-moon". It was travelling quite fast just a few moments ago. Now… it was just there. Suspended in mid-_freaking_-air, being stopped by just _one_ of Nepgear's arms. Shocked Uni was shocked.

"H-How…"

"Um, Mister Zor said that it might be some sort of side effect of having contact with Virals." Illias noted

"Then how about me? How come I'm not crazy, powerful, and antagonistic?" Deru inquired

"Isn't it obvious? It's because you're already cra-" Suddenly hearing anguished screams of people in his mind as he met Deru's gaze, Zor decided to stop. "Y-You know, s-screw that thought… L-Let's just deal with the problem at hand, okay…?" "Zor is actually right this time. That mini-moon isn't gonna distract her for long." Lan affirmed. Looking at mini-moon once again, they saw that it was starting to crack.

"You guys ready? Our goal is to knock Nepgear out. Use any means necessary, but please… do _not _hurt her too much. Okay?" Lan demanded sternly

"Yeah, yeah, do not excessively hurt a member of your growing harem. I understand, thy Harem Lord." Zor moaned as he sprouted a pair of wings on his back

"May I copy you, Miss Uni? You wouldn't mind, right?" Illias asked politely

"Sure. Having two of me would surely even out the battlefield." Uni smirked

"I still have five Lunar Crashes left. Just signal if you guys need any." Deru informed the others

"Looks like we're all set then, let's go!"


	6. One-Fourth VI

**Chapter 6: An Oracle's Favor**

* * *

Our heroes and heroines splitting up so they could attack at multiple angles, Illias, using her **Spectral Mirror** to copy Uni and Uni herself were the first to strike, opening up with two **Paralysis Shots** in an effort to preemptively stop the battle before it even starts.

But that would've been boring, wouldn't it?

Fortunately, Nepgear managed to impossibly dodge the two bullets aimed for her head. Finally noticing her incoming adversaries, the seemingly corrupt CPU Candidate decided to throw the mini-moon at Illias and Uni at blazing speeds as payback.

**"Hypervelocity Impact!"** Coming in as swiftly as the mini-moon, Lan, surrounded by a sphere of plasma, managed to ram and shatter the already damaged mini-moon, causing him to continue onward at uncontrollable speeds.

Taking advantage of this, Nepgear rushed towards Illias and Uni, only to be wrapped and restrained by one of Zor's stretchy arms, allowing the two ranged characters to retreat to more suitable ranges.

"What now, Nepgear?" Zor smugly said under his breath

Managing to free one of her arms, Nepgear grabbed hold of Zor's arm and yanked it towards her, causing Zor to fly into her. **"Gear Crusher…"** Nepgear said in a flat tone as she readied her right fist.

"Oh." Despite the sheer pain of Nepgear's **Gear Crusher** hitting him square on the face, Zor bore and utilized the force of the punch by elongating his neck and allowing his head to rubber band back to Nepgear, hitting her forehead with enough force to make her backpedal away.

"Hah! Now that's what I call 'using your h- Oh, what the hell?!" Zor tried to quip, only to be fired at by Uni

"No corny jokes, weirdo. We're in battle right now." Uni said in a very serious tone

"…Just trying to liven up the atmosphere." Zor moaned as he flew towards Nepgear. Looking upwards, Zor smirked and exclaimed, "Speaking of atmosphere, let's see you how you like this! Illias and my beloved Uni, take aim!"

Though confused at first, a quick upwards glance allowed the two to understand what Zor meant. "Heh, what a crazy guy… Deru can surely see that, right?" "It's impossible that she can't. Let's give it all we got, Uni." Readying their huge rifles, the two began to blast away at Nepgear while Zor was also trying to hit her with his claws, despite all of them being easily dodged by the CPU Candidate. Each second was crucial; for they needed Nepgear to stay in the area they were in to execute their plan, they controlled where she would dodge into with calculated attacks.

"Here it comes… 3… 2… 1… Disperse!" Zor commanded his two teammates

As they disengaged from the fight, the emotionless Nepgear actually showed at least a semblance of bewilderment in her face as to why those three suddenly retreated. Because of that, it was only after she noticed a large shadow suddenly loom over her that they might've planned something fishy.

But even after that, Nepgear noticed a little too late that another mini-moon was above her and that Lan, who was still using his **Hypervelocity Impact**, was careening downwards into it.

"Sorry I had to do this, Nepgear! **Meteor Strike!**" Lan screamed as he struck the mini-moon from the top, causing it to abruptly go downwards and ram the unsuspecting Nepgear right into the waters below, creating a gigantic splash of water that caused a temporary drizzle.

* * *

_"Interesting… With that kind of sensitivity, my plan will surely go off without a hitch."_

_"And if my calculations are correct, it's only a matter of time that they reach 'that' place…"_

_"I shall wield you once again, Bane of the CPUs… Nepunepu~"_

* * *

"*cough* *cough* O… Ow…" A drenched Nepgear weakly groaned

"Ah, she's awake. Good to see you again, Gear." IF happily stated

"What happened? Why am I all wet and soaking…?"

"The classic amnesia when you use corrupted powers for the first time, eh? Alright, listen closely then."

Telling Nepgear about their short scuffle with each other, Lan also mentioned how she had this sudden power spike and personality shift. The CPU Candidate was visibly disturbed when she learned that for a time being, she showed no emotions and worse, had hurt her one companions. The others also added that Uni left when she was unconscious, instructing them to leave her alone and let her do her own thing, making Nepgear feel even more depressed that a friend and co-Candidate left.

"…"

"Nepgear, what did I tell you about sulking? C'mon now, staying sad isn't going to solve anything." Lan tried to comfort the girl

"He's right, Ge-Ge. We can't save Nep-Nep and the others if you just sit around here and cry."

"As we are just idling here, that sneaky escape artist Underling might have already found Lastation's Mascot. C'mon Gear, stand up now." Said IF as she reached her hand over to Nepgear

Despite being reluctant at first, Nepgear began to slowly reach for IF's hand and eventually stood up, and exclaimed, "…Yeah, you guys are right! Let's go and find that Mas- Ah… Achoo! U-Ugh…"

"Talk about timing…" Lan said as he struck his forehead with his palm

* * *

"After all those hours of talking to complete strangers… We got nothing. NOTHING, GOD DAMN IT!" Zor shouted

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing, causing a disturbance in public?!" A Lastation Guard barked as he began moving towards Zor

"Crap, the authorities! You'll never take me alive!" Zor cried out as he shape-shifted into a cute squirrel and dashed off into the distance

"Lastation Guard #045, reporting in! Be on the lookout for a squirrel running around! It has broken one of the laws laid down by Lady Black Heart and must be caught by all means necessary!" The guard yelled on his walkie-talkie as he chased after Zor

"He didn't have to scream out loud…" Deru sighed

"Zor was right though, we've asked everybody about the Mascot. Looks like we have to ask this nation's Oracle then…" IF said in a very exasperated tone

"Why didn't we ask Miss Oracle in the first place then?" Illias asked

"Let's just say that Lastation's Oracle is quite infamous for… a certain number of things."

"How about Zor, shouldn't we find him?" Illias asked once more

"Let that idiot run for a while, we'll find him after we talk to the Oracle."

"Pardon us." The three simultaneously said

* * *

"Welcome to Lastation's Basilicom. I'm Kei Jinguji, the Oracle of this nation. Hm… I remember that you arrived here with more members in your party, IF of Planeptune." Kei said in a very formal manner

"Well, one of our members just got sick and the others had to take care of her, that's all."

"I see, hope she gets well. Now, I believe you three have some questions for me?"

"Um, Miss Kei? How did you know that we had more members and that we were about to ask you about something?"

"Gathering intelligence is business economics 101. I've gathered information on all of you ever since you all stepped on Lastation soil."

"Is this what you're talking about, IF?" Deru whispered

"You haven't seen half of it…"

"Is that so? Well then, do you have any information on Lastation's Mascot, Miss Kei?"

"Whether I do or don't is irrelevant. I'd like to know first if you three would be willing to do me a favor in exchange for the intel you want."

"A favor? What for?"

"You see, Lastation is currently developing a very special item that currently lacks certain materials. The materials in question are a Treasure Gem and a sizable chunk of Hematite. I would like you three to gather some for me."

"What in the…?! Do you realize how elusive those materials are?! This deal is completely one-sided!" IF angrily voiced out

"How unfortunate. It looks like our negotiation is over, then." Kei calmly stated as she began to walk away. "Wait! We'll do it. We'll find your Treasure Gem and Hematite, as long as we get our info!" Deru affirmed the Oracle

"Alright, I'm glad that you reconsidered. Be sure to have them when we meet again." With the Oracle disappearing into the depths of the Basilicom, our three heroines were left with the quest at hand: Acquiring the rare Treasure Gem and equally rare Hematite!

"Oh wait, we have to find Zor as well…" Deru recalled as they exited the Basilicom, only to find a surprising sight as she looked upwards. "Isn't that… U-Uni?! She also seems to be chasing…" Illias noted

"What kind of trouble did you find yourself into, Zor…?" Deru said in an annoyed tone

"Looks like we have something else to take care of first, huh?" IF sighed


	7. One-Fourth VII

**Chapter 7: Lips of a Superior Angel**

* * *

"Uni, my dear! Please forgi- AHHHHHH!" Dodging the barrage of bullets directed at him, Zor found that escaping a very infuriated CPU Candidate who can probably kill you from a distance is going to be one hard thing to do. "Forgive…? Forgive?! After you did that to me?! Y-You… who stole my…" A scene flashing through her mind, Uni couldn't help but grow even angrier and blush even more furiously than ever.

"Gr…! Just die already!** XMB: Empress!**"

"Fuuuuuuuuuc-!" A little bit too late in evading the attack, Zor's left wing got blasted off, causing the shapeshifter to spiral downwards toward the ground below. "Crud, it'll take me at least a minute to regenerate that!" Checking to see how far he was from a world of pain, Zor instead found a way to either possibly save himself from the ground and the trigger-happy Uni, or you know, get himself hurt badly anyway.

"Don't fail me know, physics!" Grabbing hold of an exposed tree branch with an elongated arm while retracting it ala a grappling hook to swing on the branch, Zor abruptly let go mid-swing to propel himself forward at incredible speeds, taking Uni by surprise.

"Tch. Lucky jerk!" The CPU Candidate scoffed as she sped towards Zor's direction

* * *

"Damn, lost 'em. Any luck, Illias?"

"Um… I think I saw something fly toward that strange area over there."

"The Endless Zone? It's a good thing I know a shortcut or two. Follow me, you two."

"This place looks safe, despite being a dungeon full of probably bloodthirsty monsters… Huh, a fishing pole? Who in the right mind would leave something like this here?" Zor thought

"Hey, my pole! I've been looking all over for it." A red-haired girl said as she approached Zor

"Oh. Well, you should be a lot more careful, miss. It would've been lost if I, the magnificent Zor, hadn't found it." Zor bragged

"Magnificent? That's a pretty funny title for someone who disgraced a CPU." Uni snarled as she appeared from the dungeon's entrance

"U-Uni, my dear! B-Back so soon?" Zor stuttered as he hid behind the red-head

"'My dear'? Are you two going out or something?" The girl chuckled

"No way in a million years would I date that lowly scum! Stand aside, unless you want to die alongside him!** XMB…!**"

"Not that attack again! Miss, run! You shouldn't die just because you wanted to protect me!" An extremely terrified Zor said

"Well, since you hid behind me, I can't really dodge else I let you get hit…" The girl reasoned. "I guess I'll just block it instead." The girl said confidently as she materialized a sword to wield

"That's a nice sword…" An enamored Zor noted. "Thanks. It's called the Dragonslayer by the way, and I'm its wielder…"

**"…Empress!"**

"Falcom!"

Effortlessly standing her ground against Uni's attack, Falcom just smiled despite the fact she was clashing against a CPU Candidate. Seeing that her attack is unfortunately ineffective against this opponent, Uni stopped and said in disbelief, "Who the hell are you…?"

"Just your average, everyday adventurer. Also, shouldn't the little sister of Lady Black Heart be protecting civilians instead of attacking them?"

"But, he committed an atrocity against me!"

"Hm… Your face is telling me something else though. It knows that there are stuff way more important to worry about." Falcom calmly stated

As Uni was taken aback by Falcom's words, IF, Illias, and Deru arrived on the scene. "You three? What are you doing he- Oof!" Interrupted by a punch to the gut by Deru, Zor found himself at the woman's mercy. "What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?! Did you know we had to cross an area full of strong ass Virals just to get here and find you?!" An obviously annoyed Deru shouted as she glared at IF

"Hey, it's not my fault that that path got infested by monsters." IF shrugged

"It was quite the doozy… Whew." A visibly exhausted Illias stated

"Wh-What I did? Uh… do I really have to say it?" A blushing Zor said as he began to form sheepish grin on his face. "Actually, no. Uni, what the hell did this jerk do to you?"

"…Eh? M-Me? Well, he… t-took my…" A fidgety and obviously embarrassed Uni slowly articulated. "D-Don't tell me…! Zor did that to you, Uni?!" A mortified Illias stuttered

"What are you implyi… ng… E-Eh…? N-No way?! Th-That act is too much for a T rated fic!"

"…While I did say there are more important things to worry about, that is still a pretty major event."

"Wh-What?! Zor, how could you?! How dare you defile Un-"

"We just kissed, alright?!" Uni and Zor screamed simultaneously

"…"

"…"

"…O-Oh." Breaking the silence, Illias let out a weak chuckle and said, "Sorry f-for jumping to conclusions…" Following her lead, the others sans Deru apologized as well to the two. "Hey, Deru, I think you should apologize too…"

"Oh, I'll apologize. After this prick explains himself! Care to elaborate on what happened?!"

"D-Deru… why the heck do you care so much?" Zor asked

"Just… concerned of what path my teammate is heading." Deru affirmed Zor as she let him go and went outside the dungeon.

"…Um, Uni?"

"What is it, Illias?"

"Probably wants to know how a douche like me kissed a CPU Candidate. I'm going out for a while, by the way." Zor moaned as he exited the dungeon

"…Guess I'll tell…"

* * *

_It all started when I decided to open the window to my room a while ago… As I stared off into the distance while I contemplated on the mean things I told Ne- I-I mean, someone I met, a squirrel suddenly came climbing up towards the window._

_That's Zor, ri-_

_Hey, don't interrupt me! I'm the one telling the story here!_

_S-Sorry… Go on._

_*ehem* Anyway, as the squirrel scurried towards me, it suddenly spoke and begun telling me, "Whatever you do, if guards decide to check your room, don't open the door!" in a cute, chipmunk-like voice._

_Oh, so that's how you didn't know it was Zor!_

_Y-Yeah, uh, anyhow…_

_Surely enough, guards eventually came and demanded a check on my room because they saw the squirrel went there. "I don't know what all of you are talking about." I said. Then, they kept on insisting and insisting until I shouted, "Keep on bugging me and I'll kick all of you out of Lastation!" After a brief amount of mumbling, they left and the squirrel exclaimed, "Hahah! Screw the police!" all while he was doing little dance._

_Zor danced?_

_It was a funny little dance as well, but let me finish the story first, okay Illias?_

_Alright…_

_Well, since he was in squirrel form that time and didn't know what would happen next, Zor jumped towards me and beamed, "Thanks a lot, my dear Uni!", hoping to give me a hug. Until, he lost concentration and undid his transformation, resulting in us kissing accidentally._

* * *

"And that's what happened. Satisfied, Illias?" The CPU Candidate said in a weak voice

"I'm okay now. Sorry I kinda forced you."

"It's fine. It's fine…"

"Uh, while it's fine and dandy to know how two people kissed, we still need to find some Hematite and a Treasure Gem and get back to Gear ASAP." IF announced

"Nepgear? Why, what happened?" Uni said in a concerned tone

"She got sick after the last battle. Lan and Compa are currently taking care of her in a hotel back in Lastation." Illias said in a worried tone

"You guys are looking for Hematite and a Treasure Gem? I know nothing about that Hematite, but I heard rumors of a gem-collecting monster in Planeptune's Virtua Forest." Falcom chimed in

"Planeptune?! Of all places…?!" A dumbstruck IF blurted out

"Also, I'd love to help you all out, but I'm sorta in the middle of some things I need to take care of. Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm going with them!" Uni exclaimed

"You're going to help us, Uni?"

"I-I'm not helping you! I'm just going along to make sure you all are fine and not because I want to use this as a way to say sorry to Nepgear!" Uni asserted

"Right, right… Anyway, thank you, miss…?"

"Falcom. Good luck on your quest. I hope we meet again."

Somewhere in the shadows…

"Heh, going to Planeptune are you?"

"What a perfect opportunity to test out my new toys…" Linda cackled evily

* * *

Looking wistfully towards the sky, a silent Deru's contemplating was disrupted by a sudden headache.

_"…h… …u…dn't … te…l Syn I …ved hi…"_

"Argh! Whoever the hell you are, you'll get a beating of a lifetime for taking control of my body…!"

* * *

"Ah! Ge-Ge is getting hotter! Lan get more ice packs!"

"On it!"

"Heheheh… Should I… or should I… Nepunepu~"


	8. One-Fourth No More

**One-Fourth No More**

* * *

**Re;Vise**

It had been almost four months since a certain group of four has been called in again for their work. As such, they were beyond excited when their boss –alias "Slider"– suddenly contacted them while they were in the middle of a friendly and obviously non-violent game of laser tag inside a Planeptune mall. What commotion and security they attracted when they screamed like mad didn't matter at all to them. They got their actual jobs back again! I mean, who wouldn't be happy as a released convict when they can finally get some of that extra moolah aside from working part-time as awesome custodians?

After just barely escaping all the mall authorities that chased them, the quirky quartet found themselves at the front door of the building they've been asked to go to: the Planeptune Tower, which also housed the nation's holy Basilicom.

You see, their job was a special one that only few would dream of having. They were actors, but not just any plain old actors, oh no. They were actors that acted alongside the _goddesses_ of Gamindustri! By some chance of unbelievable luck, their boss Slider was able to convince these divine beings that rule over the nations to be actors in this TV show he created! Could you believe that?! That Slider's one cool guy, isn't he?

–_ehem–_

Anyway, by virtue of my power as the narrator, we just skipped the elevator ride our wonderful quartet took and are now in the scene where they are traversing a hallway towards the room they were asked to be in. They're all super excited, but Illias was especially excited, as her character mini-arc was the only one left after Lan, Deru, and Zor's. They finally reach the door at the end of the hallway, and instantly felt nostalgic upon opening it.

Greeting the four was a scene where all the goddesses were (kind of) seated at a classically super long table. Neptune and Noire were going about their friendly bickering, Blanc was deeply engrossed in her reading, Vert was in a deadlock with Uni concerning Nepgear's attention, and Rom and Ram were playing on their Neo 3Dee-Es XL. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary to see in this scene.

"Everyone, it has been too long. "

I lied.

An ethereal and ghostly baritone of a voice echoed throughout the whole room as a mass of energy colored red, blue, and every shade in between began to swirl into a stereotypical spiral galaxy shape over the heads of the goddesses.

"Good to see you, Boss!"

"Hello again, Sir Slider!"

"Swirly's here!"

Different forms of pleasantries bombarded the cyclone of colors, whom politely replied to each every single one of them. When the greeting session ended, Slider coughed to get everyone's attention. Everyone was seated and was waiting for it to begin speaking.

"As all of you may know, it has been a little over a year since I've recruited this all-star team for my upcoming TV show called _One-Fourth_. We've experienced several story revisions and dry runs already, yet I still continue to fail completing everything up to this day. I'm sorry."

All the happy vibes from the greet fest seemed to have been instantly thrown out of a 80 mph car as the maelstrom of hues spoke in a somber tone. Our wonderful quartet all stood up in sync, not wanting this solemn atmosphere to get too intense.

"Boss Slider, I-"

"That's why I think it's about time we replace _One-Fourth._"

The sounds of gasps and feet impacting the ground drowned out the sigh of the twister of shades.

"What the fuck, man?! Are you sayin' that all that work we did was for fucking nothing?! Bullshit!" The ever-vocal Blanc screamed as she slammed the table. She was the first to speak up. The others soon followed.

"Why are you doing this to us, Swirly?!"

"I can't accept this decision of yours!"

"Can't we all talk about this first, Sir Slider?"

"I greatly respect all of you and your desire to continue this, I really do, but this has to happen. _One-Fourth _must be replaced, and as a result… my four little ones, my four creations of life… Lan, Deru, Zor, and Illias… will have to perish." The swirling mass said in a dark and serious tone, the air around him slowly gaining a murderous and malicious intent that the goddesses instantly recognized, causing them to draw their weapons and bunch up together.

"Boss, what the fuck are you talking about?!" Deru snapped at Slider, anger and confusion apparent in her voice.

"Yeah, what's this bullshit you're spewing about, huh?! I know you made us specifically to be characters in your show, but…" Zor trailed off, his whole body trembling at what was said.

"You're absolutely right there, Zor. Your roles as my creations were to serve as the characters for the story I want to tell…" The swirling mass of energy that once seemed to coalesce into nothingness finally began to clump up into a form. The reds and blues began to sporadically shift into every single color before settling into several and specific colors: a deep and dark blue, a sandy tan, a silvery white, a light gray, a navy blue, a vibrant yellow, and finally, black.

"As such…" Slider continued, now in an alarmingly familiar form. "…you four as of now do not fit anymore in my new revision."

"B-Boss, why do you…" Lan was clutching his head as he stuttered. This was getting beyond creepy for everyone, but this was especially for him. "Why do you look like me?!"

"Don't jump to conclusions, boy. You see, it's actually more along the lines of _you_ looking like _me_. This is my original, and true form." Upon hearing this, Lan shuddered. "…I simply saw myself in you when I was constructing your personality, so it was only natural for me to make you in my actual image. I just changed form so that there wasn't any confusion."

"Lan, he doesn't really look anything like you! He looks more like a monster to me!" Illias screamed in an effort to comfort the one she loved, only for Slider to calmly speak once again.

"So, you're calling me a monster now? You know, I favored you over the others Illias, woefully incomplete and bland your character may be, and this is what you say to me? Amusing… amusing..." Slider said with a chuckle, a peculiar weapon now in his hands. It was like something that came out of a Planeptunian weapons factory, with all the white and purple circuitry-like designs; it also looked like a long staff with a slightly larger boxed end that had a hole by its side. Slider grinned a mischievous grin, prompting the goddesses to all transform, knowing all to well of what's about to start.

"You goddesses don't have to trouble yourselves, you know… It's not like these creations of mine meant anything to you, right? Weren't they just co-workers to you?" Slider held a deadpan and uninterested expression in lieu of his grin. He was the one that didn't want this unnecessary trouble.

"What do you mean?! Of course they meant something to us! They're our friends that we connected and had fun with in the one year we worked with them!" Nepgear, now Purple Sister, spoke. Deadpan became irritation for Slider.

"There goes my fight scene, then." Much to their confusion, Slider threw his weapon away. Uni had the nerve to ask why.

"Wh-What the heck are you going to do without a weapon?"

"This, of course. Re;Vise."

With a snap of his fingers, everything weN7 814(K.

R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$ R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$ R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$

R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$ R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$ R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$

R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$ R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$ R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$

R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$ R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$ R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$

R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$ R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$ R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$

R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$ R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$ R{-\/I$I[]N IN PR[]6R{-$$

…

…

…

* * *

Re;Vison, success.

Start new world?


	9. The Fallen Four I

**The Fallen Four**

* * *

** A New Start **

**A New Staff Member **

Today was nightmare. Yes, today was an unspeakable nightmare the twin Candidates of Lowee couldn't even bear to believe was happening! Ram was holding her barely older twin sister Rom as she sobbed uncontrollably, she herself on the verge of bawling her eyes out. As the stereotypical tougher but younger alpha sibling however, Ram's eyes remained dry despite the scene in front of her. She had to stay strong! She had to-

"Uwahhhh! Why did this have to happen!"

…Oh, well. Screw that idea then.

The twins' cries resonated throughout the Basilicom for a while, until the ear-piercing sound made itself heard to a certain bespectacled individual just strolling around the halls. As if a switch was instantly flipped inside her, Mina, the Oracle and right-hand woman of Lowee's goddess, disregarded the laws of physics and went from zero to infinity in a blink of an eye, further breaking some more laws as she instantaneously stopped in front of a door to slam it open.

"What's wrong you two?! Are you hurt?! Did a bipedal brown bear assault you?! Did you accidentally read any of Blanc's novels?! Did…! Did… Huh?" Composing herself and pulling back her intense motherly persona, Mina took a moment to assess what she was witnessing in front of her.

Lying beside the crying Rom and Ram were two rectangular objects connected by a measly wire. Said objects were each in the main color scheme of one of the twin Candidates' outfits and had some cracks here and there. Mina immediately knew what happened. Placing a hand near her head's temple, the Oracle asked the twin Candidates to confirm what events led to this outcome.

"What happened to your custom Neo 3DeeEs XL?" Mina said with a sigh.

"It _–sniff –_ wasn't our fault! It was broken _–sniff –_ when we got here!" Ram explained as tears ran down her face, her much more subdued twin also crying as she muttered "My units…" over and over again. They were going to use that card, huh? Looks like Mina got her work cut out for her today.

"Yay! We're gonna buy a new one! We're gonna buy a new one!" The rambunctious Ram said in a singsong manner, with Rom providing some backup vocals, as the trio walked along the moderately populated streets of Lowee. A light layer of fluffy snow covered everything around the area, from the cartoony lampposts to the heads of the homeless hobos, nothing outside was without white. Despite being born and living every day of their lives here, the twin Candidates still found themselves sucked in by the serene scene that is Lowee, causing the more perceptive twin to notice that they have long since passed their promised destination of portable game consoles a little too late.

"Huh? Why are we…?" Rom whispered, her just slightly younger sister still entranced by the snowy environment around her. Poking Ram to get her attention, Rom was successful in making her previously-in-a-trance twin to drop her 'beautiful place' glasses and see where they were actually in.

"Mina, why are we in the park?! How can I play Blazing Insignya-!"

"In-sig-ni-a."

"…B-Blazing Insignia Destinies if we don't go to GameGo to buy a new Neo 3DeeEs XL?!" Ram complained loudly, earning her the stares of some of the park's inhabitants. Making a "shhh!" gesture with her hand, Mina explained herself to the twins.

"As punishment for obviously lying about breaking your console, I'm only letting you two play outside for one week." The Oracle said in a stern tone as she gestured the two to partake in physical activities, for she also wanted them to get some fresh air after being holed up in the Basilicom for quite a few days. They may be beings made of Shares that may or may not grow like normal humans, but that in itself isn't a reason for one to forgo exercise with.

"But-!"

"Oh, does one year sound better to you two?"

Shrieking a little, Rom and Ram ran off to make a snowman and convince Mina that they didn't want to wait as long as she entailed. With such a sudden escalation of the time of torture the two had to endure, they just couldn't tantrum their way out of this.

Time passed…

"Stupid punishment… 'm not even lying… Grrrrr, can you get me a flower or something, Rom? I wanna finish this dumb snow-whatever and go home already." Ram ordered her only-a-tiny-bit older twin as she angrily molded the snow in front of her. Nodding to her sister's miffed request, Rom left Ram's side to look for some wild flowers around the park. Thankfully, she found a few eye-catching ones near a rather large bush by the borders of the park, which was just several stone throws away from her position. Ram ran as fast as her little legs could run towards the area to swiftly collect them.

"They're all Christmas Cactus Flowers…" She thought as she knelt down near the group of flowers colored pink, red, and every shade in between the two, remembering them from a book she once read in her big sister Blanc's library. "What a funny name…" Rom said as she laughed to herself and plucked three flowers too many, thinking that it would be nice to take some home for the Basilicom garden.

–_rustle– _

"Hello?" The soft-spoken Candidate said as she held the flowers she picked near her chest, the sudden sound alerting her. Moments of silence pass, causing Rom to think that she must be hearing things.

"I have to get back to Ram…" She whispered to herself, only for her to hear another rustling sound, only much weaker than the last. Rom was able to turn her head around this time and was able to see slight movement coming from the bush beside her. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Rom decided to peek inside it.

What she saw was a bit hard to see with all the leaves around it, but it was mixture of black, purple, and red. There were lots and lots of red alongside the black and purple. Without warning, a weak and pleading voice suddenly came out of the plethora of colors.

"H… ease…"

She couldn't understand. "U-Um… Could you talk a bit more clearly?" The Candidate politely asked.

"P-Please… h-help…" The voice was practically sobbing now. "It… I-It hurts…"

"Oh no…! I-I'll help!" Rom stuttered as she materialized her staff, using it to clear away the foliage, revealing the body of a teenage boy, which was graced by multiple cuts that contained half-dried blood, inside of it.

Rom somewhat half-regretted opening the bush up, a funny feeling now coming from her stomach. But as a healer by heart, the Candidate impulsively fought her growing disgust and casted a quick healing spell to help remedy what pain the boy must be feeling.

"A-Are you… feeling a bit better now?" Rom barely managed to ask. The scent of blood was doing quite the number on her.

"It… doesn't hurt… as much…" The boy weakly chuckled and even smiled, even with what little his lips curved.

"I-I'll be getting help… okay? Hold on for just a –blegh– …minute okay?" Rom wasn't feeling all that well now.

Seeing the boy make an admittedly pathetic attempt at a thumbs-up, Rom shakily ran towards Mina and Ram to tell them all about what she saw. Her twin was understandably grossed out as she detailed the boy's wounds, but Mina was at a whole other level of shocked.

"We must clear the park!"

* * *

The orange rays of the setting sun shone through a sole window and unto his face when the boy woke up in a room he didn't know. His surroundings were fairly simple, with a wooden desk and chair being the only furniture in here. Glancing about in silence, he heard the door far southeast from his bed to open.

Coming through the wooden entrance was a checklist holding Mina. The boy recognized her, as he remembered her being the one that administered actual first aid on him back at the park, and smiled as she walked towards him.

"You're quite the capable healer, aren't you Miss Mina?" The boy spoke in his normal voice, which was young but strangely in the feminine side of the vocal range.

"It's just one of the many requirements I had to fill." Mina said as she took the seat by the table. "How are you feeling? Still hurting? …Still without memory?" The last one sounded very sad and worried when it came out of Mina's mouth.

The boy reclined further in his bed. "…Yep, and I'm still trying to wrap my head around things like 'Shares', 'Oracles', and 'goddesses'. They do kinda ring a bell somewhere, though."

"I figured as much. If so, take a look at this and pick one." Mina said as she handed the boy with her checklist, which the boy found out was actually a whole slew of names.

"Pick a name? Is that what you're telling me to do, Miss Mina?" The boy asked, to which the Oracle nodded. "It'd quite troublesome if you didn't have one, you know?"

"Okay then, let's see… Corrin… Luigi… Rolfe, what…? Ah, how about this one?" The boy said while pointing at a part of the list.

"Lan? Are you sure about this name?"

"Miss Mina, will you ask about my gender if I say 'yes' to this question?" Lan chuckled, a wry smile apparent on his face.

"Huh? Why would I-" It took a moment, but the Oracle soon caught up and blushed from embarrassment for not getting what Lan said fast enough, to which the boy laughed outright at.

"V-Very funny, Mister Lan." Mina wasn't all that amused, and as her patient kept on with his hysterics, composed herself with a sigh. "Anyways, with that done, I'll just finish up some papers and send you to an apartment I have contacted just a few blocks away from the Basilicom. Also, don't worry about money, for we'll be sending enough for you to live by on as you look for a job that will financially support you. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Uh, no." Lan said so bluntly Mina sworn she got a concussion from it.

"Wh-What do you mean by 'no'?! Care to explain why you disagree with my rather perfect plan?"

A silence hung over the two as Lan put a finger on his chin, signifying that he was in some sort of deep state thinking. Mina waited and waited for a response, until…

"I don't know. Gut feel, I guess?" The bandaged boy raised both his shoulders and dropped them just as quickly.

"Please elaborate." The Oracle sighed as she rubbed her temples. This boy couldn't accept her plan due to his intuition? The nerve of him!

"Well… It's because I kinda feel at home here, you know. I just feel so comfortable and peaceful here, as if I've lived and made good memories here in my past life." Lan said as he wistfully looked outside the now dark window of his room. It was already nighttime.

"Like you've lived here? Preposterous…" The Oracle whispered to herself, making an aside glance towards the boy all the while. He looked like he really meant what he just said, making Mina feel a mixture of confusion and pity. She sighed for the nth and hopefully last time today.

"You're lucky we just discharged a sanitary expert-"

"You can just say janitor, Miss Mina." The bandaged boy interjected.

"…Right, and if you're fine working and taking his place here, I see no trouble in keeping you in the Basilicom. Does _that_ sound okay to you?" The Oracle said while crossing her arms together, not wanting this offer of hers to be declined.

Lan gave her a simple smile and an upturned thumb of approval.

"Good, sleep well now. I'll be done preparing Mr. Previous Janitor's room for you by tomorrow morning." Mina said as she made her way outside Lan's temporary room, hearing a cheerful "Thanks for everything!" all the while.

* * *

"You're all dismissed. Remember to be nice to the cute new janitor of the Great Library, Mister Lan, okay?"

Lan, now in the standard garb of a Lowee Basilicom Staff Member, stood in front of a whole crowd of other Staff Members. "I'm not cute…" The boy whispered to himself as he adjusted a few of his bangs hanging from his new hat.

"Yes, High Staff Member Xillia!" Answered the crowd, which soon enough dispersed and eventually exited the spacious announcement room. A few other members went by and greeted Lan, but all of them were pretty generic looking and forgettable.

"Heya there, newly minted janitor!"

All but one, that is.

Turning around to see the source of the young and squeaky voice, Lan saw a petite girl flying towards him. Wait, why the heck is she-

"Welcome to the family, Lanny!" The super-energetic girl greeted Lan with a tight and literally breathtaking glomp. The glomped boy could only gasp for air as the girl continued to introduce herself. "I'm Zed and if this was in a school I'd be your senior, but since we're not I'm just you're slightly older co-worker! I was born in Planeptune but as fate dictated it I'm now working here in Lowee as the librarian of the Great Library and…! And…! Uh, where was I?"

"A-Air… I need…" The breathless boy weakly pleaded, his face in the same shade of purple as his eyes from asphyxiation.

"Whoops, sorry! I have a bad case of the hugs, ya see. I just can't let go of things I find interesting!" A loud thump echoed throughout the empty announcement room. Poor Lan was abruptly dropped down.

"I can also _–gasps–_ see that _–gasps–_ you like talking. Oh please, have mercy on me…" Lan's head was still spinning from the loss of oxygen in his lungs and his brain's attempt in processing everything the zealous Zed said. It took him a few minutes before he could manage to shakily stand up.

"So… the Great Library's librarian, huh? Guess we'll be seeing each other everyday from now on." Lan stretched his hand out for a handshake, to which Zed gladly accepted.

"Yep! Look, I may be a bit of a chatter-mouth now, but even I respect the library's golden rule of silence when I'm inside there. If you wanna chat or anything, make sure to invite me _outside_ the library, okay?"

Lan gave the white-haired girl a thumbs-up, earning him a cute little giggle from her.

"Glad we agree! See ya later, Lanny!" Zed waved goodbye as she ran outside of the room, leaving Lan to himself.

"Looks like I won't be getting any Serenity from this Land anytime soon, huh?"


	10. The Fallen Four II

**Lowee: The Librarian**

* * *

The sun was high up and blazing down upon the people of Lowee when Lan finished his introduction ceremony and met his particularly energetic co-staff member Zed. By the time he reached the doors to his workplace however, the sun had already begun dipping down below into the horizon, basking the area with beautifully warm and orange sunlight. The newbie janitor paid no heed to the breathtaking scenery that is the halls of the Lowee Basilicom at late noon and simply stood paralyzed, the embarrassment of arriving 5 –_FIVE hours_ late to work preventing him from reaching out for the door and opening it. How in the world does one become that late anyways, you may ask?

Well, let's get to that.

"You're super duper late, Lanny! What took ya so long?!" Slamming the door of the Great Library was none other than its librarian, a now-bespectacled Zed, shocking Lan and turning him into a stuttering mess.

"I-I'm so sorry! The B-Basilicom was just s-so large and interesting! I couldn't h-help but g-get lost in admiring how w-well built it is! P-Please forgive…! me… uhhh…? Who're you?"

A large thud and a pained grunt echoed throughout the hallways. Zed had hit Lan square on the noggin.

"'Who are you?!' It's Z-E-D. Zed! You know, your pretty co-worker that you just met this noon after your introduction ceremony?! Your pretty co-worker that hug-tackled you?! Your pretty co-worker that called you 'Lanny'?! Your…!" The librarian was just fuming as small droplets began forming at the corner of her crystal blue eyes, causing the distressed Lan to comically wave his hands in a dismissive way to hopefully defuse this situation.

"Okay, okay! I get it I, get it! I just didn't r-recognize you with those glasses on! Th-That's all!" The janitor said with an impulsive chuckle, a sign that he wasn't sure if the reason he gave would sit well with the person he was speaking with, given how outrageously true it is.

"What do you mean you didn't recognize me?! Are my reading glasses, like what, a super convincing disguise or somethin'?!"

Lan could've sworn he heard a sneeze come from inside the library amongst all of Zed's emotional outbursting. Bless whoever that was.

"Y-You're kinda overreacting a bit here, Zed! We wouldn't w-want attracting unwanted a-attention now, do we?" The janitor was still waving his around like a fool –hypocritical, I know– and doing his best to fight off anger with funniness, which seemed to work, with the librarian's body starting to relax, prompting Lan to finish this act of his with another chuckle to seal the deal.

Placing a hand on her hip, Zed sighed. "Yeah, yeah… Today's just been a long, boring day in the library, and my emotions just zoomed out me when I thought you forgot about me." The pigtailed girl sounded a bit more downcast when she uttered the word 'forgot', but Lan just ignored it, not wanting to probably turn this into another scream fest. "…Sorry for screaming at you, Lanny."

"Ah, it's fine. I'm just glad we resolved this predicament quickly."

"You do however, owe me a night out to dinner for making me scream just outside the library. There's still someone inside reading, you know." Zed said as she tried to cover the rapidly forming grin on her face.

"Sure, whatever. Who is it, anywayyyyys…?" Lan peeked behind the ivory-haired girl, ignorant of her request, only to see a sole occupant of the table closest to the door behind them. For some reason, he felt that this person was a very important one, but he still asked Zed just to be sure.

"Who? Oh right, your memories." Bonking her head ever so slightly, Zed posed as if she was presenting a prize on a game show. She recovered from that situation fast, didn't she?

"Tada! The Great Library's number 1 visitor, provider, and most importantly its creator…! Roll them imaginary drums in your head…! Lady Blanc!"

Somehow hearing this even though she seemed to be in such a deep reading session, Blanc glanced towards the two and flashed a peace sign.

"Yo."

…Before returning to her reading once again.

"The goddess of Lowee, huh? She's a woman of few words, I see." Lan nodded to himself, earning himself a silent giggle from Zed.

"Just wait 'till you flip her off one day…"

"Come again, Zed?" Lan said while cocking his head in confusion.

"Ah, nothing. I just said you should probably go inside the library and clean, unless you want me to report your extreme tardiness to Xil and get some Credits whisked off your paycheck, that is…" The librarian said with a wry smile, making the janitor scramble inside and finally do what all janitors in general should do.

It was around nighttime when he started.

* * *

As beautiful as Lowee was basked in the rays of daylight, it was similarly so under the veil of the night. The once-deactivated and whimsical-looking streetlights were now beacons of illumination that guide those who decide to go venture out at this time of darkness, like these two co-workers currently traversing the empty roads of the city.

"You do know that I don't exactly have money to treat you, right? You're sneaky _and_ cruel, Zed. You really are." Lan, now out of his staff uniform, playfully complained to the girl walking beside him, who wasn't even paying attention to him, as she was busy looking all around her. Making an aside glance towards her and noticing her outfit, it made Lan take a look at his own and feel a bit annoyed.

While she wore a fairly simple yet still aesthetically pleasing combination of a loose, long sleeved sea blue shirt, a pair of dirty white pants and light brown snow boots, plus a golden bracelet for her right wrist, Lan's outfit screamed "casual and penniless". Heck, if it weren't for the fact that he wore a "special set" Mina selflessly gave to him while she repaired his old, ragged clothes, it would've just been "penniless" for him.

"Bless the goddesses for Mina… I'll pay you back someday." Lan whispered to himself as he passed a conveniently placed store of mirrors, causing him to stop and look at his appearance tonight. He sighed.

"…Still, why the heck do I look like an almost male equivalent of Lady Blanc in these clothes?"

"Probably helps that you're wearing a men's version of her outfit that was discontinued just after a few months of it being distributed?" Zed said with a chuckle.

I wonder why it was discontinued…

"Anyways, stop moopin' around and hurry! I don't want to get closed out and be denied of food, y' know!"

Lan leered at Zed. "How can I even treat you when I don't even have a Credit to my name?" He asked again, to which the off-duty librarian laughed at.

"Don't worry, Lanny. Having you accompany 'ol lonesome me is a treat in itself! This being the first time I ever went out with someone else, after all…" The off-duty janitor didn't expect that kind of response from her. Given her charmingly energetic personality, Lan thought she would've had quite the number of friends or acquaintances. Hm… Maybe it had something to do with her explosive outbursts…

"Alright, alright. Let's go already, then."

Pulling away from the shop of mirrors, Lan continued to walk alongside Zed towards a nondescript restaurant just a few blocks away. It was just about to close, but the "kind" owner was nice enough to be "convinced" to serve one more table for tonight.

After placing their orders –a salad for Zed and salmon for Lan– the two sat in silence for a while, taking in how just unremarkable and simple the restaurant looked like. A good description would be "every single family restaurant out there".

"Hey." Lan was the first to break the silence, a question suddenly popping up in his mind. Placing the glass of water she was drinking down, Zed gestured that she was listening and that the youth should continue.

"What's up, Lanny? Finally realized your love for me?" The off-duty librarian crooned, with added head-propped-up-by-an-arm and blush to add to the effect.

"Oh, I wish." Lan teased the obvious tease back, taking Zed off guard a bit. The two exchanged laughter a bit, before the off-duty janitor continued. "…So, what's the actual reason you got angry at me earlier?"

"Like I told you, it's because I was-"

"Bored? A librarian that owns reading glasses gets bored at a library? Come on now, Zed."

His curiosity at a full time high, the youth eyed his co-worker, expecting an answer for her. Zed however, was absent-mindedly playing with the locks of her shoulder-length hair as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"I'll save that sappy story for another time. Let's just eat, okay?" The off-duty librarian spoke again as she pointed to the oncoming waiter behind Lan.

"Once your comfortable with me, I guess."

With a nod, the two ate. It was two hours shy from midnight.

* * *

A soft light was illuminating Lan's room when the sound of someone knocking on his door woke him up. Soon after he and Zed finished eating yesterday, they thought it would be a good idea to lollygag around 'till one in the morning. Wearily looking at the conventional clock placed at the table beside his bed, he noticed that it read 5:35. Who the heck was disturbing him at this time of hour? He just had 4 hours of sleep, damn it.

The knocking continued, with each subsequent knock annoying the youth more and more. I think he lost it at the 21st knock.

"Shut the fu…! A-Ah! Ahahah… P-Pleasure meeting you this early, Z-Zed."

Though taken aback by Lan's shouting, the librarian found herself laughing her heart out upon noticing what the janitor was currently wearing.

"Oh my _–laugh– _gosh! I see you _–laugh–_ like p-p-pink and fluffy c-clouds!"

"Don't you know of the saying that only real men wear pink pajamas that have fluffy cloud patterns?" Lan sighed as he watched Zed literally roll on the floor laughing, feeling a bit sorry that she was messing her clothes up this early in the morning. Still, a wide grin found itself creeping into his face at the absurdity of what she was doing. "Stop laughing now, I wouldn't want my pretty co-worker to die from asphyxiation."

"A-Alright… Bwahahahahah!"

"I'll be taking a bath and changing, okay?" A nod came from the hysterical librarian, prompting the youth to sigh once again as he closed the door to partake in the start-of-the-morning activities.

"Memory or no memory, I don't think I'll be all that sad here in Lowee."

A beat…

"I wonder how my old home was like…"

* * *

Somewhere, someplace… a sole individual sat in a place all too familiar to them. Surrounding them were faces that bring peace to their fractured mind, their voices a bandage that covers the countless cuts their heart had endured, and their actions always bringing them to the verge of spilling happy tears. Their life was finally, after what seemed to be forever, perfect.

"M- ad…! –i… y! Mi- …ady! –an y…o h…er… -e?! Pl…s… -es…p..nd!"

A fragmented voice of a dear friend rang through their mind. A friend they thought, as cruel as it may sound, they would hopefully never hear again. Excusing themselves from their friends, they made sure they were far enough for any of her companions to hear. They hesitated a bit, but they tried to reply.

"Burn… Is that really you?" They really hoped they were just hearing things. They don't want anymore of this, not after all they went through!

"I'm s- …rry, Mil… -hey… They have… begun moving again. I'm so sorry…" The voice was now clear, revealing a whimsical yet solemn tone to it as it replied. It was their dear friend, after all. They guessed there was no actual escape from the past or _them_, whatsoever, and sighed a sigh of defeat.

"D-Don't be, Burn. If this is retribution for everything I've done… I'll accept it. I just have to get out of here and-"

"But they're not targeting you, Milady! They're targeting the ones you saved!"

"Them?!" Shouting a tad bit too hard for their taste, they had to shout back to their companions that they were fine and that absolutely nothing was amiss. After one of them confirm-shouted back, they continued to speak to Burn. They honestly felt relieved that _they_ seemed to not be coming near them anytime soon, but they still asked just in case. There was another thing they wanted to make sure of, after all.

"…Are you sure you aren't hearing things, Burn? Also, just checking, but I presume _she_ hopefully hasn't been able to use you?"

"Yes to both questions, Milady. My loyalty and power is eternally for you and only you alone."

They smiled. Over their millennia–spanning partnership, this was one of the few times he said those kinds of words to her.

"That's nice to hear, Burn. Very nice to hear…"

Silence dawned upon the two communicating through telepathy for a while, until…

"What are you going to do now, Milady?"

More silence…

"Let… Let me think… Okay?"

…

"Understood, Milady. I don't know how long until we lose contact again, but please, talk to me as soon as you get an answer."

"Thank you, Burn. Stay safe there, alright?"

"…May you stay safe as well, Milady."


	11. The Fallen Four III

**Not Lowee: Finally Together**

* * *

Coming out of the shower with nothing but a towel on, Lan looked around his room, a soft smile apparent on his face. It has been three months or so since he first stepped foot in this room of his, which used to only contained the barest of the bare essentials, namely a bed, a night table, an empty closet, and an alarm clock. Now, first and foremost, his closet contains a few sets of clothes! Second, a modestly filled bookshelf was now located parallel to his night table. And finally, his night table now has a number of framed pictures on top of it that each depicts a rather happy looking moment the janitor had made with a certain someone.

"Lanny, what's taking you so long?! You shouldn't make your girlfriend keep waiting on you, you know?"

Well, speak of the devil.

Opening his closet up, the janitor continued speaking as he eyed the pieces of clothing inside it. "Shut up, Zed. It's called 'preparing thoroughly for this vacation I've been wanting to go with you for a very long time.' I just want our three-day stay at Leanbox to be awesome and perfect." Though sincere, this reason was very much _not_ the cause of Lan's holdup. After going out with him for a month or so, Zed knew all too well what the actual reason was.

"Oh, really? Really, really, Mr. Take-forever-to-pick-what-to-wear?"

"I d-don't take forever! I was putting on my clothes while we were talking! S-See, I already have something on me!" Kicking his door open to prove a point, the two were given the chance to see what each other wore.

As always, the ever-conservative Zed chose clothes she knew would be comfortable and appropriate for the Land of Green Pastures' comparatively warmer climate, with her current outfit was no exception. It was a simple knee-length and sleeveless dress that had vibrant blue as its dominant color, with the various white hollow circles and squares alongside some straight lines as designs to provide a little bit of flair. This, accompanied by her gold sandals and silver locket, gave Zed a somewhat classic and snazzy appearance.

Looking at Lan however, caused Zed to drop her rather large ivory shoulder bag on the floor and to start mouthing off her boyfriend.

"Why in the name of Lowee are you wearing a jacket and pants together when we're going to Leanbox?! You'd be sweatin' like a jacketed guy in Leanbox, you know?! Then you'll be so sticky and sweaty, so expect no cuddling with me if you decide to go there like that! Plus, wasn't that the outfit you wore when you were found cut up and bloodied beneath some leaves?! I could totally see the stitches if I squint hard enough! So, what are you doing standing there while I work my mouth off?! Go and change already!"

"…At least let me try to carefully piece together the mere fragments of speech I was able to get from your new rap single, okay?" Lan sighed as he started rubbing his temples, a somewhat downcast expression in his face. Noticing this unnatural emotion coming from her boyfriend, Zed had to ask:

"…What's wrong, Lanny? You don't get this depressed all the other times I chastise your clothing choices… Was I too…?"

It took a while for Zed to notice that she was in a soft embrace with Lan. As she returned the affection, Lan spoke.

"No, it's not you… There's just this powerful feeling that's nagging me to wear this…"

Quenching her doubt that she was the cause of her boyfriend's sudden sadness, the off-duty librarian could only chuckle. "Why does your brain have to make the dumbest of intuitions?"

"Like deciding to take you out that one day you felt like trash after you were harassed by a nasty guy?"

"Oh, shush. Your intuitions about me are the only exceptions to the rule… especially that one." Breaking away from the hug, Zed planted a quick peck on Lan's cheek before skipping ahead and stopping at a distance away.

"What are you waiting for, Lanny? The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to ride their horses into the mortal realm and bring about the Last Judgment? Come on now, we have a date with Leanbox!"

"Your wish, Milady." Lan said in a sarcastically courteous manner as he picked up Zed's shoulder bag alongside his own. "…Heavy."

* * *

A serious atmosphere hung over a darkened room, a sole monitor illuminating a single face. Utter silence was observed, with the only sounds being the occasional –_click– _and the several –_typing– _coming from a mouse and keyboard, respectively. Ladies and gentlemen, this was truly a dedicated goddess hard at work.

–_click–_

"Dear Sister Verrrrrrrt~! How's your game going along?"

–_typing– _

"…Doing fine with them fancy raids and stuff?"

–_click– _

"I've been secretly pregnant with twins for three months now, _Dear_ Sister Vert."

–_typing and clicking–_

…Poor Oracle. Looks like a certain someone forgot to tell her all about her brand-new, stereotypical wireless spy communicator-esque gaming headset. Miffed, Chika decided to put her face in between the goddess' and the computer screen, and when that didn't work, decided to pull out her trump card from that little thing called her inventory and almost shove it up the goddess' face.

Vert's eyes widen and a gasp comes out of her up-until-now silent mouth. Clapping to open up the lights in her room (stupid fancy features), she quickly took her headset off and snatched the peculiar object –which looked like some thin sheet of unknown black material bent in impossible ways– from her woefully annoyed Oracle.

"Where was it found this time?" The goddess said in a rather serious tone, earning her a defeated sigh from Chika.

"You didn't even flinch…"

"What? Finch?"

"N-No." Doing some dismissive hand gestures, she continued, her tone also serious now. "…It was somewhere near the Basilicom again. This time the backdoor. The nerve of whoever's doing this is…"

Oh, the nerve, indeed. It has been a week since these strange –how could say it, scribbles, I guess– _things_ have been popping up near the place she calls her home. Many a Leanbox Basilicom Staff have reported a cumulative of about a hundred of these incidents, and to say that some were getting a bit creped out of their minds would be like saying Vert would eventually woo Nepgear to Leanbox's –and more importantly, her– side; just plain impossible.

"Why did I use that as my analogy…?" Vert mentally wept.

Mentally slapping her mental tears off her mentally crying face, the goddess stood up from her comfy chair and in a cool, "my pretty gloves are now off" kind of fashion, walked outside of her room, leaving Chika to herself.

Again.

"I swear, the day I finally get dear sister's utmost attention will be the day she says MMOs are trash…"

* * *

Like any sweet couple would attest to, it's that whenever you two lovebirds are on a date, the bonding and romantic activities you partake on one should be the ones both the girl and boy would enjoy. Of course, that's being a bit rainbow-tastically optimistic; we all know that this doesn't happen on a regular basis.

"Leanbox Specialty Bookstores!"

"No! We're playing two-player Boogie Boogie Evolution at the arcade!"

Case in point. Pop quiz! Who wants to do what? You got until the end of this sentence to answer. Oh.

"Zed, I have no feet to dance with at all! I'd rather read some nice, er, a-artbooks at the specialty bookstores!" What was that blush for, man?

"Lies!" The librarian tried forcibly pulling her headstrong boyfriend towards her, but he continued to resist. "You probably just don't want people to know how much more girly you are in dancing than me, _don't you?!_"

Lan could've sworn that sentence drew more eyes than a couple playing tug of war with each other in the middle of the road.

"S-Shut up! That was a mistake! It was a prank! I was set up!" He had sworn to always be careful around her savior's –little Rom, if any of you have forgotten– twin sister after that day.

Has Lan always been this stubborn? What the heck happened to the subservient junior that looked up to her?! …Well, she guessed it might have been because they _are_ in a relationship now, but still…!

"If you really want to ogle at them disgustingly sexy anime girls, then fiiiiiiiine! Ogle at them all you want!" Letting go of Lan and causing him to fall on his butt, the practically steaming Zed stomped away into the distance, not even giving him a chance to speak back.

"…Fine." If there's something Lan didn't want to do, it's to mess and try to reconcile with a Zed that just blew her top off. Last time he did that, it made going to the library to work just uncomfortable. Sighing, he went off to the bookstore where he obstinately wanted to go to, which was just a few blocks adjacent from the splendid Leanbox Basilicom. Despite it being another Basilicom altogether, he still felt the same feeling of security from it like he did from the Lowee Basilicom.

"The Lowee Basilicom… Ugh." Guilt trip, bro. You just had to argue with her.

"…Shut up, Slider. Shut your filthy mug up."

I'm sorry, but what did you call me?

"I said, shut up! I… I remember now! What you did to me! What you did to everyone e-"

–_snap–_

For some reason, Lan found himself staring into the sky all angry and stuff. Why was he? Heck if he knew; he was just going to the bookstore after a fight with his girlfriend! Not minding that he felt something was seemingly off, he continued a few blocks up to enter that bookstore he wanted to browse in. Entering the generic looking place, he asked the admittedly cute store attendant if she has any good recommendations. The attendant placed a finger on her chin and closed her eyes for a while –a sign of deep thought – before dashing off into a certain corner in the store and hastily giving the janitor a book.

"Hm… '_Are You a Being Bastard Boyfriend?' _by Tro Petan…"

"Does this suit your need, sir?" What a wry smile…

"The heck is this book?! Are you mocking me, woman?! Did-"

"Sorry, sorry! I-I just went by impulse and picked it up! This became my favorite book after I broke up with my most recent boyfriend you see…" The attendant said in a sincerely apologetic voice. That would've been great, if you know, she didn't do that anime thing of bonking your head while making a strange face! You know what that is, dear readers.

Lan could only roll his eyes. "Whatever, you have any good artbooks here? Preferably ones with Ako Tsun's works?"

The attendant giggled as she began to sift amongst a couple of books in a pile just in front of the counter. "An Ako fan, huh? Are you some kind of pervert? 'Cause you seriously don't look the part." She snorted a bit that last sentence before she tried to give the janitor an artbook she spotted at the bottom of the pile, only to get a pair of unimpressed eyes.

"…You know what, I guess I really should've just played Boogie Boogie Evolution with my girlfriend. I'm out of he- Oomph! Hey!"

"Kyah!"

Instead of walking out of the store like he intended, Lan found himself bumping into someone; a peculiar girl. A peculiar girl… that was now hugging him?!

"Hm, is that your girlfriend?" The attendant asked from the background.

"N-No! I don't even know her! Hey, you! G-Get off me!" For a girl, she had some mighty strength to be able to resist the janitor's prying hands. What's worse, she was snuggling him now!

"I swear to Lady White Heart, if Zed just-"

"What a generic looking place… What was Lan th-"

An extremely awkward atmosphere hung over everyone there, until…

"Hey, uh, Ako Pervert Fan's girlfriend? You just happened upon a very anime misunderstanding. This crazy girl just decided to just up and hug him, you know? He wasn't cheating you or anything! I speak truthfully as a witness!"

"Nice save, Miss Attendant! Your wording was P-E-R-F-E-C-T!"

"…Oh." A sigh from Zed. "I understand. Funny, this has also happened at Lowee sometimes." She chuckled grimly.

"Zed, I know this situation's a bit weird, but I have to say that I'm sorry for last time. Forgive this stubborn boyfriend of yours?"

The librarian crossed her arms, but her face wasn't anything near an angry one. "Darn right you should be sorry. You can repay me by dancing Mr. Kazoobeat all on your own at the arcade." Zed said with a mischievous smirk.

Guess he couldn't help it… Lan nodded, and rather dejectedly at the request of his girlfriend.

"…With all that said and done, can you two help me get this loopy girl off me?!"

Just as the attendant and the librarian came over to pry the clingy girl away from Lan however, the bookstore's door slammed open and burst forth a wave of guards by the dozens, almost effectively filling the once-empty store up. When the last of the guards arrived, a final individual, who wore a formal looking dress –"formal looking" because actual formal dresses could only show so much cleavage– walked in and glanced about, smiling when she cast her vision down on the four initial inhabitants of the store. …At least that's what it looked like; she had some nifty sunglasses for some reason.

"Wh-Wha…!" The perky attendant was suddenly stuttering at the sudden turn of events. No, it's not because she was worried that the guards might inspect the whole store and find her secret stash, it's because of _the _guards and most importantly, that person that walked in last. She was paralyzed with shock, to put it bluntly.

"You, the one with the hilariously inappropriate clothing style for Leanbox." The woman said while pointing at the currently being hugged Lan, causing Zed to glare at him that said:

"What did I tell you?"

The janitor had no energy to communicate with glares, so he instead whispered a quick "Shut up" before replying to the mysterious, light-green twin tailed woman. "Y-Yes, what can I help you with?"

"That girl clinging on to you… Are you a friend of hers?"

"I don't think I can call someone whom I just met and suddenly bear hugged me a friend." Lan grimaced.

"I see… Good to hear, because…" Taking off her sunglasses in a very stylish and cool way, the woman pointed dramatically at the clingy girl and said:

"…Guards, take her away!" As guards swarmed him to try and take the girl off his person, Lan could've sworn he saw that woman discreetly fist pump as if saying, "Nailed it!" or something. It was then that he suddenly remembered something. This voice and somewhat playful nature… where has he…?

"W-Wait a minute, is that you, Lady Green Heart?!"

Well, looks like Zed beat him to the punch, it seems.

"Oh, you recognized me? And I changed my hairstyle and everything…" Green Heart said with a disappointed tone, before continuing. "…What gave it away?"

"Your usage of the Leanbox Basilicom Guard Force maybe?" Commented Lan in the background as several guards were trying to pull him away from the weird girl.

"…There's also your voice. I recall Lady Blanc chatting with you –rather explosively at that– while in the Lowee Basilicom's Great Library sometimes. Oh, and um, I'm Zed, librarian of the Great Library, by the way."

"Ah, you work at the Basilicom there? Can I assume the same for that man over there?"

Zed nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. He's my junior and boyfriend, Lan. Say 'Hi', Lanny."

A lone hand rose up from the swarm of guards still trying to separate the janitor and the clingy girl and waved at them, with the attendant just staring at this scene blankly.

"Lan, huh?" She definitely wasn't hearing things, isn't she? Is this the "Lan" all four goddesses have been theorizing and speculating about? The one that suddenly appeared out of thin air at a Lowee park? The one that reportedly have no records in each nation of ever existing? And to think she just caught a similarly intriguing girl that has been leaving behind items of unknown properties that plagued the holy sanctuary –_ehem_– that is the Leanbox Basilicom…

"What an interesting development…"


	12. All

All things must end.


	13. Things

One-Fourth.


	14. Must

The Fallen Four.


	15. End

One Last Time.


	16. 12011920 I

**Re;Vision 12011920**

* * *

Neptune stared blankly at the starless, cloudy night sky, having no intention on listening to anything other than the sound of her breathing and the cool, howling wind that bitterly reminded her of a certain someone she missed so dearly. Screw this so-called open-air meeting or whatever, she thought. She'd rather be back in the cozy comfort of her room, reading and being in the soft embrace of her dear little, but not-really-little sister, taking quests and generally making her nation a better place, or heck, probably even hanging out with Vert than be standing here for some TV show she was going to be in.

However, she just couldn't leave…not with the show's creator speaking, talking, and sharing his dreams and aspirations and expectations for the show, his tired yet determined voice coming out of the large speakers surrounding the outskirts of this massive group of people both inconsequential and important she was in and into their ears, seemingly resonating with everyone's very souls as they intently listened to every word he said. Neptune knew this, for she too felt this "force"–if one may say–in the man's voice…this "force" that was making her stay here, she thought again, her eyes darting to and from faces she knew were probably even more stubborn than her when it came to things like appearing TV shows.

Now usually, Neptune would've just declined any offer pertaining her getting exposure outside her duties as a goddess. Noire and Uni would be more than happy if they were given those sort of offers, and Vert would be fine so long as Rom and Ram are part of it–coincidently, those five have actually been asked to appear in the show as well, and were somewhere by the front of the crowd being the premier goddesses they are, wearing the fanciest of their dresses…much unlike herself, wearing clothing like any other citizen of Planeptune would wear, considering how she valued her privacy. However…just looking at the man who personally came up to her to request her a small appearance in his show, Neptune just didn't have the heart to refuse him at the time. He was dressed plainly, wearing a tucked-in white dress shirt, black pants, and similarly colored work shoes, a sad smile of sorts etched in his expression when they first met face-to-face that one uneventful day. Actually, now that Neptune recalled, he always seemed to have that expression on any given situation–even right now, talking about his goals in his speech–as if he was simply done with the world and was just going along with whatever will happen to him. It was honestly disheartening for the goddess to see a citizen of hers be so melancholy.

* * *

The moon started peeking from the horizon when the crowd dispersed and the vast majority of people that made it up went about their merry ways. Few stayed to talk with friends they didn't expect to meet here, an undisclosed hilltop by the southern border of Planeptune of all places, while a few others hung around by the request of Slider, the man who called them all here at the first place. Much to Neptune's chagrin, she was one of those others alongside the rest of the goddesses of Gamindustri. Slider is just making her feel really bad for wanting to go home now…

"Piercing even the blackest of hearts…I, Gamindustri's number 1 icon, shall now shoot all your troubles away with my Nowa Nowa Beam! …Bang!"

Oh great, Neptune thought. She just had to meet the utter joke of the goddesses first. Doing all those posing and ridiculous body motions in front of the Planeptune goddess, ending with her signature line and iconic double finger gun gesture…it was none other than Lady Black Heart, goddess of Lastation, otherwise known as Noire amongst her closest of companions and her fans as Gamindustri's number 1 idol…which basically meant everyone.

"Hi there, Noire. Five back-to-back concerts still not enough to tire you out?"

"Oh my, you must've watched them all, didn't you? Aw, I always knew you were my number 1 fan!" Noire got ready give Neptune one big old, enthusiastic hug when the smaller goddess took a few steps back in impulse, an annoyed expression crossing her face. Noire sighed, making a cute pouty face at her dear friend's reluctance to accept her most common sign of friendship.

"There you go again with your antisocial ways…you'll never get friends other than your own kind if continue acting like that, you know?"

Neptune burst out laughing, this time annoying Noire and attracting a few gazes from the remnants of the crowd.

"Hey, what I'm saying is true. Are you so against making friends that you just laugh at those who do?"

"No, I just can't help it. There's just something about you talking so positively about making friends and the like." Neptune wiped a tear of joy, shaking her while still laughing lightly.

"Huh? That's…random?"

"Sure as heck it is…anyways…yeah, I watched them all. Superb as always, Noire. Speaking of the concerts, where's Uni? I want to congratulate her for doing her first solo concert."

"Ah, she told me about wanting to relax by watching the stars tonight, so I let her adventure a bit away from the hill we're on." Noire said with a smile so bright that Neptune questioned if the white-haired goddess' pearly whites could take the sun's place if it ever disappears one day. That being said however, Neptune also questioned Noire's intellectual brightness due to the fact that thick clouds covered 90% of the night sky. Couldn't she afford to tilt her head in a certain angle to see if the sky was even ripe for stargazing? But whatever, Neptune thought. Uni isn't a stamina monster like Noire is, so she probably did just want to take a breather away from distractions…like Noire.

"I hope she recovers well then…so, has Mr. Slider gotten a chance to talk to you yet?"

"Nope. He's right over there with Vert and her little sisters first…'cause you know how she gets when she's given a chance to do something big with them." Noire points behind Neptune, directing the longhaired goddess' attention to a mild-mannered Slider talking with a fired up Vert, her two hands each holding an excited Rom and Ram. Noire tiredly sighed, causing Neptune to turn her head immendiately.

"So, coming up to me…you must be bored, aren't you?"

"Argh, you don't even know it! I'll die if this keeps up! Oh, I would love it if someone just requests me to do an impromptu performance right here, right now…"

How the heck can she pull off such an effective, cutesy face with such formal and regal clothes, Neptune didn't know. But then again, this was Noire she was dealing with. It shouldn't really be much of a surprise for Neptune now. "You have to be the subtlest person I know…" She remarked, beckoning for Noire all the while.

"Well, aren't you one to speak about being subtle? Calling me in for a kiss in public…"

"Oh, give me a break. I'm just going to whisper my request to you."

"A girl can dream, right?" Giggling, Noire skipped her way towards Neptune, positioning her ear next the less-than-amused goddess' mouth.

…

"Ooooh, that's the opening from your favorite show, right?" Neptune nods in agreement, a small smile on her face. Noire responds with a bigger smile as she distances herself from Neptune to get ready, the ends of her short, snow-white hair fluttering as the wind from last time blew even harder and colder. Neptune frowns for a moment, before smiling with a toothy grin as treasured memories began resurfacing.

"You were so excited for this show to come out…I dedicate this to you…Blanc."

"_ji~bu~n no kako ni tora~wa~re mayotte _

_sou janai yo to iikikasete su~be~te o _

_ji~yuu~ ni ayatsure~ru ka nante _

_wakaranai yo to sora wa kasunde_

_se~ikai wa doko?"_

Neptune listened closely to Noire's singing, surprised to hear how low her voice was despite singing pop songs for the majority of her career. The few people who weren't Vert, her sisters, and Slider started to crowd around the two goddesses, their faces making it apparent that they were glad they hung around to see Noire perform an improvised performance.

"…_boku no tenohira ni nokoru daiji na mono _

_wasurenai kioku nan~dodemo _

_kimi o mamori~nuku to saken~de _

_makimodoshi no naka tsuka~nda ai wa sou _

_hanashi wa shinai kara…!"_

The crowd around her cheered boisterously to the point that it sounded like an actual concert, much to the delight of Noire. Reaching the energetic first chorus of the song, she began to on the other hand, however, started feeling strange for no apparent reason.

"…_chiribameta o~moi ima ichidokiri no negai e _

_tsugi eno boku ni~ takushita yo _

_itsuka no yakusoku hikari no michishirube ni na~ru _

_chi~kai~ o saa~ ki~mi~ no tame~ saigo made _

_namida sae chikara ni kaete kitto egaiteita nozomu mirai e _

_tsunagu yo…!"_

Something was starting to feel off for Neptune…but she doesn't know why.

"…_sou~zo~u o koeru jita~i ni kurutte _

_tsume o tatete wa mogakiagaite ko~ko~ro wa _

_jinse~i no ayamachi~ o mou nankai _

_kurikaeshite wa kirai ni natte _

_nai~tetemo…" _

"Repeat…despise…" Neptune made her way towards an uninhabited portion of the hill, confident that Noire was far too absorbed in her own performance now to notice she was gone. Neptune can still hear her voice and the crowd's, who were now singing along with Noire.

"…_kimi no akogare wa itsumo kagayaiteta _

_I'll come back ("Yeah!") I'll come back ("Yeah!") To your future ("Go a~way!") _

_boku wa araga~u darou unmei ni _

_Breaking out ("Yeah!") Breaking out ("Yeah!") Breaking down ("Yeah, go a~way!") akiramechainai kara…!"_

…When did Noire started singing and dancing like an idol…?

"…_musubareta ishi wa hitorikiri janai tsuyosa e _

_tsumuida ito o~ taguriyose _

_mitsuketa hitomi wa risou o genjitsu ni kaeru_

_se~kai~ wa sou~ ki~mi~ no tame~ saisho kara _

_mune ni idaita omoide to zutto ano hi kara tsudzuku ketsui de _

_toberu yo…Redo!"_

…When did Vert get twin sisters…?

"…_kimi ga tatoe bo~ku no koto _

_wasure~te~mo boku wa mou wasurenai daremo kizutsukenai…" _

…When…did Blanc and Lowee just disappear…?

"…_kiesou na kako o sukuidasu tame no jikan yo _

_ko~ko~ kara~ …hajimare!"_

This…

"…_meguriyuku isshun o ima ichidokiri no negai e _

_tashika ni~ boku wa~ takusareta _

_itsuka no yakusoku hikari no michishirube ni naru~ _

_chi~kai~ o saa ki~mi~ no~ tame saigo made _

_namida sae chikara ni kaete kitto egaiteita nozomu mirai e _

_tsunagu yo!"_

_..._

"...This isn't the Gamindustri I know…"


	17. 12011920 II

**Dreams of Long Ago**

* * *

"…_This isn't the Gamindustri I know…_"

The final line of his most recent manuscript echoed inside his mind. For the longest time, he believed. He believed that this manuscript would be the one that finally got him back on track. But here he was, sitting on a lonesome bench at some empty Leanbox park sipping on his half-empty Pep-C drink, defeated…and doing absolutely nothing but staring at his surroundings, which basked in the orange rays of the setting sun.

"What am I doing anymore?" He mumbled to himself.

He checked his green watch, remembering that he'd need to be back at his hotel by 7 if he wanted to eat the Leanbox-exclusive cuisine there. He he started finishing up the last of his drink, and after a few minutes of gobbling and chewing on the leftover ice cubes inside it, promptly threw it at the trashcan just beside the far right side of his bench. Just then however, a strong wind blew towards him, causing the near weightless cup to careen right back and hit him square on the face.

He muttered a curse under his breath.

"Hey, uh…you okay there, guy?"

It was a familiar voice. Young, childish…full of spunk as well. He turned his head around to face Gamindustri's youngest (in goddess years, that is) Candidate: Green Sister Ram.

"Ah, I'm…fine. Thanks for the concern, Ra…I mean…Lady Ram." He replied, a creeping embarrassment

The Candidate gave him a doubtful stare and picked up the foam cup that hit him just a while ago, which happened to find its way near Ram's little feet. Accursed object at hand, Ram walked towards the trashcan, giving him a chance to get a closer look at her current apparel. She had a fluffy-looking, long sleeved sweater that had an entirely pastel pink top half, which gradually blended in the middle with the light green lower half. Adding to that were her white female's shorts coupled with a pair of prominently cream-colored wedge sandals, giving Ram an air of adolescence that really threw him off.

"Hey, what do you think you're looking at?"

"Ah…! Nothing…nothing, Lady Ram."

Ram continued glaring at him as she discreetly dropped the foam cup into the trashcan…then in a swift motion, plopped down into the bench opposite of him, and crossed her arms and legs.

"Name?"

"Oh, uh…S…Sala. Call me Sala, Lady Ram."

"Sala, huh? Where you from? I don't recall a face like yours 'round here."

"Planeptune. I just…moved there though. I'm from a…little town by Lastation that's probably abandoned by now."

Ram nodded. "Alright then, Sala. I'm just gonna take a quick nap right here. Wake me up the instant you spot my sisters, 'kay?"

"Uh…"

"…Oh, and don't try anything funny. I can beat you up in my sleep if I had to."

And within a blink of an eye, Ram slept. Not even given a choice, Sala couldn't help but oblige to the sleeping Candidate's order. At least he had something to do instead of despairing about the current state his life, he thought.

Half an hour into his watch, Sala finally got vision of Ram's sisters off in the distance, sprinting (and occasionally stopping to shout something, most likely Ram's name) on a winding path of park pavement that, if they continued following, would lead them directly to the bench him and Ram are sitting on. Staying true to his word, Sala woke Ram up.

"Lady Ram, your sisters are near. Wake up."

…Or at least he tried to.

"Lady Ram? Your sisters are coming." Sala lightly shook Ram as well, but to no avail.

"What are you…talkin' about…?" Ram suddenly muttered, a stupid grin on her face forming. "…I don't like her…one bit…"

As Sala sat there enamored by Ram's cute sleep talking, faint shouting started to come from the direction of Ram's sisters. He became anxious, not knowing how to wake up the heavy sleeper beside him. He started to consider just picking up Ram and making a run for it, but ultimately decided against it as it may cause some commotion in the park. Sala was sure that park-goers seeing him carrying one of their nation's goddess candidates over his shoulder (while she's asleep, no less) would more than definitely land him a lifetime sentence in Leanbox's maximum security prison…or worse.

"Ram, please come back! We're worried about you!"

"Ram…where are you?"

The voices of Ram's sisters were getting louder and closer by the second. Sala needed to act quickly.

"…Tch. Fuck it."

* * *

Ram woke up to the sound of pained groaning, then a throbbing headache, and an aching neck. Looking to her left, she saw Sala looking off in the distance, playing around with a lock of his dark hair, the soft white light of a lamppost illuminating the bench they have been sharing. She looked around while minding her bodily pains, curious of who might've been groaning, only to stop looking when her headache spiked in intensity.

"…Hey, you." Ram, clutching her head, said groggily.

"Sala, Lady Ram. Sala."

"…Right, right, Sala. Damn, how long have I slept? My head hurts like crazy."

"About an hour or so, Lady Ram. Your posture wasn't the best, so…yeah."

Ram nodded, acknowledging her mistake. "Anyway, I'm guessing Vert and Rom didn't pass by? I don't recall ever getting woken up by you."

Sala glanced away from Ram, rolling his eyes in secret.

"…Yeah. Guess you could say that."

"Huh?"

"I said 'yeah', Lady Ram. I didn't even see them go this way."

The Candidate just sighed, her headache sapping whatever energy she had to care. She continued sitting down with Sala in silence, the low-key buzzing of the lamppost's bulb being the only sound in the area.

"This park isn't that popular, huh?" Ram suddenly exclaimed, a sense of boredom taking over her.

Sala turned his head towards Ram, surprised at the Candidate's attempt to start a conversation with him.

"Yeah…I like it this way though." Sala smiled a bit. "…'Cause it's empty most of the time, I feel like I have all this grass, pavement, and park stuff all to myself…all…mine…" He chuckled. "…Like it used to be…"

The two sat in silence for a while, a sense of awkwardness particularly weighing heavily on the Candidate.

"Um…it sure is late…"

"Indeed it is, Lady Ram….indeed…it is."

…

"Anyways, uh…thanks and all for watching over me Sala, but I gotta jet." Ram hurriedly sprang from her seat, fully transformed in her goddess form by the time her feet hit the ground. "…Duties to attend to, an adoptive sister to please…"

"…Oh, I see." Sala said with a nod. "Have a safe trip back, Lady Ram."

"Back to you. Ciao."

Ram flew up high into the sky with incredible speed until she couldn't be seen, leaving Sala once again as the sole inhabitant of the park.

"…Guess it's time for me to go back home, too."

* * *

The thunderous cheers and applause of a thousand people became half of Planeptune's alarm clock on Sala's first day back. Lying on bed with his head pressed between his sheets and one of his pillows, Sala had only started to remember why he specifically chose Leanbox to be his publisher search's last stop.

"God damned fans…" Sala groaned, feeling every bit of his sleepiness getting wrung out of him by the increasingly loud noises outside his home. After a while of trying to regain the sweet embrace of sleep, Sala just gave up and leapt out his bed, knowing that the cheering and screaming won't be going away at this point. He took a quick shower, followed by him putting on the first things he saw on his closet: a bright cyan shirt and a blue, everyday, run-of-the-mill pair of pants. After eating a small breakfast of just eggs and few pieces of bread, Sala slipped on his favorite pair of purple sandals and went outside to menacingly glare at the giant concert stadium a distance away from the left side of his home.

"I just had to forget that I had an extra day booked at that hotel in Leanbox...no wonder the receptionist looked at me funny." Sala growled, pinching the bridge of his nose all the while. "…Well, at least there's always some _Bloodbound _for me to play. Screw work for today…"

Stepping back into his home, Sala was more than ready to put some more hours into his New Game++ playthrough.


	18. 12011920 III (FINAL)

**Finally**

* * *

A thought dawned upon me while I was whacking away at _Bloobbound_'s Clocktower Lady with my +10 Predator's Lantern for the nth time. Looking back, it was probably time for me to give up, I thought. And no, I didn't mean about giving up on the prospect of me killing an infamously hard boss with a damned lantern, no. It was about my dream…my desire.

You see, in all the millions of times I have recreated this Gamindustri, I've strived to make a story. From the very first to this tentatively last Re;Vision of Gamindustri, I've tried time and time again in making something happen for the sake of wanting to see something happen. Back in my home dimension, I was a writer…a fan fiction writer for a game series called Hyperdimension Neptunia. I was decent to below average at my best, but I enjoyed making up "what if" scenarios for the series I could call myself a fan of.

Then Croire happened.

She appeared before me one night while I was typing up my next story. I was scared and somewhat excited when this happened because, you know, Croire. There was a Neptunia character in my bedroom…but that character happens to be one you don't particularly want to associate with. Before I could do anything however, she had transported me to this Gamindustri, giving me my ability to recreate and reshape it as well. She gave me a quick explanation about my newfound power and, after asking me to "go all-out" with it, left me on my own on a wide-open field somewhere near Planeptune. For the next three days, I screamed nonstop. As much as I loved to be in Gamindustri–I mean, I made several fan fictions of me…being here…and other stuff–it didn't change the fact that I was at another dimension with nothing to call my own. At the fourth day and about the time my voice gave out, Planeptune Border Guards apprehended me. Apparently, travelers on their way to Planeptune were disturbed by the "perpetually screaming, probably border-crossing man" and had reported me to them during my second day. Nevertheless, I was quite happy at the time. Prison and what little accommodation it has was way better than being out in the open without accommodation.

…Or so I thought. I was a month into my six-month prison sentence when I snapped for a second time. From the horrible treatment I received from the warden as well as my cellmates to the horrible, horrible menu, I had begun to wish that I should've stayed outside of prison. It was then when I remembered something important: I had the capability to recreate this world to my liking." So, in a stupor of madness, I used my power for the first time.

* * *

The first time I recreated Gamindustri, things were…different, to say the least. Having been in a state of madness when I had done so, many of its aspects were either lost or changed altogether. For example, instead of me being a lowly prisoner, I was…God-Emperor of Gamindustri, with all of its previous goddesses as my…you know what I mean. Anyway, I was thoroughly amazed that I was indeed given such a power by Croire. I could reshape this world into whatever I wanted to, whenever I wanted to, and without any apparent side effects at all. Then it hit me: what if…?

What if I recreated Gamindustri this way? Will this happen? Will that happen?

I was a Neptunia fan fiction writer…now in an actual Gamindustri that I could alter and control. I. Was. Ecstatic.

For many recreations–or as I began to call them by the fourth recreation, Re;Visions–later, I would try my best to reenact the events of all the fan fiction I've ever written on Neptunia. Then came the time I had to tackle _One-Fourth_, a fan fiction I was still in the process of drafting when Croire transported me. I was around my several hundred thousandth Re;Vision by that time, no thanks to my meticulous nature of wanting a perfect reenactment of my stories. That was also the time I first started to notice…discrepancies in the world of Gamindustri…discrepancies that were small sure, but were there despite me not doing anything yet. I proceeded with my attempts to reenact _One-Fourth_, thinking that these discrepancies were nothing to worry about. However, as I kept on Re;Vising and Re;Vising, the discrepancies grew and grew in significance, with the first major one being Uni suddenly and randomly declaring that she "didn't want to do this anymore" while walking alongside the other Candidates in a reenactment of one of the early chapters of _One-Fourth_. I began to have sneaking suspicions and theories on what may have caused this, like the possibility that I was losing complete control of my power…

To test some of them, I started changing my methods of reenactment from the millionth or so Re;Vision from a totally-happening-in-the-world reenactment style to a media reenactment style, like a movie or a show for example. And sure enough, as I kept to Re;Vising again and again, even though they had a script to follow, they were becoming inherently aware that there was something going on and that they didn't like it one bit. The discrepancies once again continued to grow in significance, like certain areas and people straight up not even existing on some Re;Visions, and by the five millionth Re;Vision or so, things I wanted to be changed were getting changed differently. My irritation accumulated to the point where I absolutely lost it and lashed out on a certain Re;Vision number, hurting some of my characters in the process. The next Re;Vision after that, the ones I had hurt became naturally suspicious and malevolent towards me, leading me to act my absolute worst for the next seven million Re;Visions until I finally cooled down in the last one.

Now, in this 12011920th Re;Vision, I think I may have officially given up on _One-Fourth_, _The Fallen Four_, whatever you call it. I have really, truly burned my stubborn self out in trying to salvage something that was most likely unsalvageable.

As I thought that, giant red letters that spelled out "YOU DIED" appeared on my screen. I sighed, thinking how I'll have to whack the Clocktower Lady all over if I wanted something to brag about to my achievement in the Internet. That time for that however, isn't now. Later, maybe. Or probably some other day. Either way, I'll be back before I know it. I put down my controller on the couch I was sitting on and, after turning off the console, walked my way into my room so I could take a quick nap. Entering my room however, I noticed that my PC was still open.

"Oh gosh, did I forget to turn it off when I used it first thing in the morning?" Fearing for my computer's health, I swiftly made my way to the computer's CPU to turn it off, only to stop myself when I saw that there was a word document titled A Fleeting Fantasy still open.

"…Oh, I remember why this was still open. During my quick _Bloodbound_ break, I set it up while on my way back from the kitchen to the couch."

I checked the time. It was still 1:40 in the afternoon.

"Hmm, guess I could have some work done today after all."

I pulled on my computer chair, repositioning it so I could plop down and start typing.

"Alright, Neptunia fan fiction number whatever: _A Fleeting Fantasy_, let's go!"

* * *

**Last Author's Note: This fan fic went through quite the transformation, didn't it? From being an "OCs are added to a Neptunia game's plot" kind of fic to…whatever the hell this is called. Anyways, yeah…after two years of existing as a blot in the Neptunia fan fic section, my really experimental story-turned-vehicle-for-venting-my-problems-with-said-story _One Last Time_, previously known as _The Fallen Four _and back when it was first published, _One-Fourth_, is finally donezo. Finished. Completed. And every other synonym I didn't mention.**

_sigh_

**To all my dear, confused as fuck readers, I'm sorry for failing to tell a complete or coherent story. I guess that's just what happens when someone stubbornly tries to salvage the first ever story they posted online, hahah…hah…But aside from saying sorry, I also want thank all of you who took the time to read the crap I had typed up in these past two years. I promise that my next main Nep fic–which, if you haven't guessed yet, is called _A Fleeting Fantasy_–will be more successful in telling an actual story and being coherent. It'll be a fantasy AU–not like the upcoming _Cyberdimension _spinoff game–that will feature a certain witch in her younger, less purple-skinned, and less evil years as its main protagonist, alongside a lot more of the criminally under-appreciated members of the Neptunia cast in a quest to stop one nightmare of a dude from fulfilling his goal of making the world into a kingdom of killing. There will be races, there will be some form of dragons, and many more fantasy stuff I'd be giving my own flair. Check it out when it's released…or not. It's up to you, the dear reader, after all.**

**Thank you once again for reading this one last time, my dear readers.** **Until we meet again in _A Fleeting Fantasy_ (or a new _MAGES.' Tear Popping Adventures_! chapter, whatever comes first)!**


End file.
